Indiana Jones and the Fourth Reich
by Mainthang2
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW: The year is 1946. The war is over. Marion, long time steady of retiring archaeologist Indiana Jones, is kidnapped by the remnants of the third Reich. Indy must now emerge from retirement to save her.
1. The Scourge of the Mexican Prarie

INDIANA JONES AND THE FOURTH REICH  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. MEXICAN PRAIRIE -- ON MONASTERY -- DAWN  
  
Hovering above is the steeple of a mexican monastery, made of  
adobe. A RISING SUN beats down an orangey yellow glow over  
HISSING rattlesnakes. Tumbleweeds blow by in the dusty breeze.  
  
Several hooded monks can be SEEN milling about the monastery and  
nearby well. Village farmers chew straw while rocking back adn  
forth on their porchs. This appears to be the type of laid-back  
plce that doesn't see much excitement...  
  
SUPERIMPOSE: "Mexico, 1946"  
  
The monastery is the centerpiece of a small village of humble  
farmers untouched by innovation or industry. A YOUNG MEXICAN  
GIRL, about eight or so plays in the sand with a wooden doll.  
Brushing hair from her eys, she notices:  
  
HER POV -- THE HORIZON  
  
A HAZY IMAGE APPEARS in front of the magnificient BURNING SUN. A  
group of mounted horsemen in brimmed hats who GALLOP closer.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
Frightened, the girl hot-foots it back to her home. Villagers  
stir and look on with GASPS and SPANISH MURMURS as the three  
riders approach the monastery. The riders are frantic, out-of-  
breath... hunted. As they get closer we SEE they are:  
  
Men dressed as revolutionaries (spurs, sombreros, bandolero  
belts), speaking in thick rapscallion accents. The leader,  
DIEGO, dismounts pulling two pistols on the nearby monks.  
Drooping from the corner of his mouth -- a burning cigarette that  
like Diego... is lean, slender and full of fire. His strong (but  
not so bright) companions, SANCHEZ and CARBALO, dismount and  
draw. Sanchez is large, body and face covered in tatoos... while  
Carbalo is plump in his poncho.  
  
DIEGO  
(in spanish)  
Keep your distance!  
  
The hooded monks swiftly retreat through the large wooden doors  
of the monastery. Sanchez and Carbalo swivel, warding off  
frightened villagers with their pistols. Families WHISPER,  
rushing indoors. Windows close. Doors shut. Nervous eyes peer  
out on the drama from open shutters.  
  
A moment of calm. Diego walks to his horse, pulling a bundle  
from the saddle.  
  
DIEGO  
My men arrive tomorrow! So tonight we stay in your  
village! Those who remain calm... will remain living!  
  
With a victorious smile, Diego fires his pistol in the air with  
glee. The others follow along, SHOUTING as they disappear inside  
the monastery, leaving the innocent villagers in stunned fear.  
  
INT. THE MONASTERY  
  
The sanctuary is quite open and large. A bell dangles from the  
open bell tower above.  
  
The alarmed mexican monks cower backwards through the pews. The  
three brutish bandits breath heavily; Sweat drips down their  
brows. Sanchez and Carbalo carefully peer through the stained-  
glass windows in front, worried and excited with adrenaline.  
  
SANCHEZ  
Diego. Do you think he followed us?  
  
DIEGO  
(false confidence)  
Four days travel across the barren prarie... Two days  
backtracking through the hills... I don't think so.  
  
DIEGO  
  
still puffing his long ciggy, carries the bundle to the alter.  
He slowly unravels it. The object, which remains BELOW FRAME,  
reflects a golden glow on Diego's determined face.  
  
DIEGO  
(softly; to himself)  
Welcome to the big time, brothers...  
  
Carbalo approaches peering over Diego's shoulder.  
  
CARBALO  
Ey, Diego-man, let me see it again.  
  
Diego quickly wraps it up, moving away.  
  
DIEGO  
(immediately harsh)  
You've seen it enough already!  
  
CARBALO  
Ey man, what's your problem ey? We're brothers.  
  
DIEGO  
We're partners... And I don't wan' your greasy  
fingers tarnishing it. This is the ticket, Carbalo.  
Our days of poverty in the city are over. So until  
tomorrow... I don't trust anyone.  
  
Diego turns to a nearby monk who listens in on their  
conversation, pulling a pistol in the same movement  
  
DIEGO  
What's so compelling eh!? I'm not interested in  
confessing to you!  
  
CARBALO  
Diego-man, take it easy. They are just monks.  
  
Diego grabs Carbalo, smashing him into the wall.  
  
DIEGO  
They would kill us all if they got the chance.  
  
CARBALO  
You paranoid Diego. We are safe here, okay? Like you  
say, there is no way we we're followed, okay? He  
won't find us.  
  
SANCHEZ  
There is someone coming!  
  
Diego and Carbalo run to the window with Sanchez.  
  
THEIR POV  
  
Out front a man wearing a mexcian commoners garb dismounts a  
horse, walking toward the church, his eyeline concealed under the  
sombrero.  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
The excitement of the three bandits quickly becomes fear.  
  
CARBALO  
(escalating nerves)  
Is him man! I knew he would find us! Stick with the  
low-time thieving-- I always said, Diego! You do  
that, you die an old man!  
  
DIEGO  
(uninterested)  
You'll die now if you don't shut up.  
  
The man with the sombrero approaches. A KNOCK on the large  
wooden doors. Diego, Carbalo and Sanchez sitatue themselves just  
behind the doors, pistols flaring. After a pause, Diego flings  
the doors open.  
  
ANGE ON THE DOORS as they fly open... pistol hammers are CLICKED,  
guns are shoved in the stranger's face. The stranger is startled  
lifting his head to REVEAL he is... a young ASIAN MAN!--about  
twenty or so who speaks in a CRISP AMERICAN ACCENT. He throws  
his hands in the air with a GASP. The three Mexicans are in  
SHOCK.  
  
DIEGO  
(beat)  
Who the hell are you!?  
  
ASIAN MAN  
Please! Don't shoot!  
  
SANCHEZ  
Who are you? What do you want!  
  
ASIAN MAN  
I was paid! Told to ride out here and meet someone!  
  
DIEGO  
Who sent you?!  
  
ASIAN MAN  
A man... a man in a brown leather jacket... with a  
brown hat...  
  
Carbalo and Sanchez jolt with the realization they had feared.  
  
CARBALO  
(curses in spanish)  
I knew it!  
  
DIEGO  
Keep cool!  
(to the Asian Man)  
Where did you last see the man in the hat?  
  
ASIAN MAN  
(genuinely frightened)  
He gave me a hundred pesos! Said he'd be here. Said  
he'd need my help. I don't know him. I don't know  
what this is about. I'm only in it for the pesos.  
  
There is a moment of silence. Diego ponders the stranger's  
story. A thought hits him.  
  
DIEGO  
Aren't you a little far from home, Shanghai?  
  
ASIAN MAN  
(beat; still nervous)  
How... how did you know I'm from Shanghai...  
  
The three bandits pause, looking down on the pathetically nervous  
foreigner. They begin to chuckle to themselves, lowering their  
weapons. Their chuckles turn to laughter. The Asian Man  
uneasily follows along.  
  
The monks nervously look on from their hiding spot in the pews.  
  
DIEGO  
(over laughter)  
Come inside, Shanghai.  
  
The Asian man is led inside by the laughing mexicans. He steps  
further into the monastery COVERING the three men in the FRAME.  
Sudennly we HEAR THE CLICK of a pistol hammer. The Asian man's  
eyes open wide... his head jolts up.  
  
DIEGO  
Do you think we are stupid, senor?  
  
The Asian man turns to Diego, who SMASHES HIM ACROSS THE FACE  
with his pistol. He falls on his back, GROANING. Diego allows a  
large puff of smoke to escape his lungs.  
  
DIEGO  
Why exactly did he send you here. To scare us?  
Distract us?  
  
ASIAN MAN  
(in tremendous pain)  
I was supposed to meet him here... I'm... I'm late...  
  
Diego is unsatisfied with the answer, forebodingly raising his  
pistol.  
  
DIEGO  
Late, Shanghai? You are more right than you know.  
  
While this drama unfolds we FOCUS IN ON one of the monks situated  
in the pews. This particular monk, stands, slowly pulling back  
his robe to REVEAL A BULLWHIP. He pulls it forth, THRASHING IT  
around Sanchez's neck. Sanchez screams violently. Diego and  
Carbalo react quickly, aiming their pistols... but not quick  
enough. The monk whips out a revolver HITTING Carbalo across the  
face and SHOOTING DIEGO'S pistol away.  
  
The monk JOLTS BACK on the whip, immediately pulling Sanchez to  
him. With that, the monk rips back his hood--he is, of course,  
famed archaeologist INDIANA JONES, now sporting a scruffy grey  
beard. WHACK - Indy takes out Sanchez.  
  
Diego rubs his hands. The Asian man is dazed. Indy aims his  
revolver at Diego.  
  
INDY  
(to the Asian man)  
Get outta here. All of you!  
  
The Asian man flees out the front doors. The monks in the pews  
dash past, running for cover.  
  
DIEGO  
Pays to have friend, eh Dr. Jones? Or in your case,  
well-paid friends.  
  
INDY  
Where is it, Diego?  
  
DIEGO  
Who are you to come all this way... to claim this  
prize from Diego?!  
  
INDY  
I know you Diego. I knew you'd come here to rendevouz  
with your men. I knew every move you'd make... even  
before you did.  
  
Diego grabs the bundle, and pulls the cloth wrapping off to  
REVEAL the PERUVIAN IDOL Indy lost to Belloq long ago in Peru.  
The idol is as mystically golden as ever.  
  
DIEGO  
Came for this?! What makes you think you deserve this  
more than me eh?! I saw you steal it with my own  
eyes. And I stole it from you, fair and simple.  
  
Indy moves towards the bandit.  
  
INDY  
Fair and simple? I've tracked that idol for ten  
years.  
(seizes it)  
And no two-bit bandit will keep me from it now.  
  
Just then, the front doors are BUST OPEN by the hooves of two  
reared up horses. Astride the animals ride two more of Diego's  
gang. Indy turns his pistol on them, but they already have him  
in their sights. Diego smiles exultantly.  
  
DIEGO  
What about two-hundred?  
(to his men)  
You're early. The rendezvouz was tomorrow.  
  
BANDIT  
Thought you might need some help.  
  
DIEGO  
For once, you thought right.  
(to Indy; a beat)  
Fair and simple, Dr. Jones.  
  
Indy reluctantly hands over the idol. One of the bandits quickly  
pulls Diego onto his saddle behind him. Diego smirks as the  
horses carry the men outside.  
  
EXT. MONASTERY  
  
An ENTIRE ARMY OF TWO HUNDRED BANDITS have encircled the church.  
Diego jumps to his own horse. His posse FIRES their pistols  
upward. Diego shouts to Indy.  
  
DIEGO  
The future doesn't look so bright, eh archaeologist?!  
  
INT. THE MONASTERY  
  
Indy backs up, quickly scanning the monastery for a fail-safe.  
  
DIEGO  
You like to dig things up?  
  
EXT. MONASTERY  
  
Diego lights a new cigarette.  
  
DIEGO  
How about digging things out.  
  
Diego holds out his hand... a fellow bandit supplies him with a  
stick of dynamite. Diego SHOUTS ORDERS IN SPANISH, and five of  
his men also whip out dynamite, lighting their weapons. Diego  
lights the stick with his cigarette.  
  
Another SPANISH ORDER. The dynatmite is lobbed SHATTERING  
stained-glass windows in the church.  
  
A pause. Seconds later... SEVERAL BOOMS rock the village, along  
with the RING OF A BELL. Diego smiles. Bits of monastery fly in  
all directions as two walls of the monastery collapse in on  
themselves, leaving only sections of wall and roof in tact... and  
a severed stairwell leading to the monasteries bell tower.  
  
Diego puffs away. The sound of crumbling dies. He signals his  
men.  
  
DIEGO  
...bring me his head.  
  
Four bandits approach the destroyed structure 


	2. An Escape From the Dust

INT. THE MONASTERY  
  
They enter, guns drawn and eyes peeled. What do they see...  
Nothing. No sign of Jones. The men cautiously step around the  
church looking under bits of debris for something... anything.  
But there seems to be no body?  
  
One of the wanders over to the fallen bell. He signals another  
man, who jogs over. The two grip the bell and slowly lift it.  
Suddenly the bell pushes back with extreme force on the two  
bandits who fall under it's weight. GUNSHOTS ring out as Indy  
emerges from his hiding spot and fires on the remaining bandits  
while sprinting to the staircase.  
  
The other brigands OPEN FIRE. BULLETS RIDDLE the staircase as  
Indy quickly ascends in his robes, leaping over the gap in the  
stairs.  
  
At the top, there is what's left of a small walkway encircling  
the hole over which the bell hung. Indy jumps through the open  
wall of the tower.  
  
EXT. MONATERY  
  
Indy BOUNDS from the monatery to the roof of another structure in  
the village.  
  
Diego turns to see what's the commotion. He SCREAMS IN SPANISH  
and his men FIRE.  
  
Indy runs, DODGING BULLETS and JUMPING to yet another building  
with a slanted roof. Indy's feet slip and he SKIDS on his back  
down the edifice landing on... an unoccupied horse.  
  
INDY  
Hyaa!  
  
He takes off.  
  
Diego and his army give chase, leaving the village behind. The  
young girl with the doll makes her way to front of the stunned  
commoners as we:  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MEXICAN HORIZON - MORNING  
  
Over the horizon in the far distance rises Indiana Jones atop his  
stag. He rides hard and fast. Moments later, the ENTIRE MOUNTED  
ARMY OF DESPERADOS follows suit. The sheer number of horsemen in  
pursuit, flood the entire landscape behind Indy who forces his  
animal to the limit .  
  
INDY  
Hyaa! Hyaa!  
  
Diego laughs, and fires his pistol in the air, along with his  
amigos leading the front line. They scoff at the pathetic  
getaway attempt they are witnessing.  
  
Slowly in the b.g. a CROPDUSTING PLANE becomes visible though the  
hazy Mexican sky. It SWOOPS DOWN above the army of bandits  
releasing it's load upon them. The men duck, and leap off their  
horses, wiping their eyes, and brushing their sleeves. Diego  
wipes his eyes.  
  
Indy looks back and watches the chemicals engulf the army. The  
plane flys up behind Indy, keeping pace just over his head.  
  
Diego and his men FIRE away. BULLETS WHIZ past Indy's head, as  
he grabs the whell of the plane, climbing up into it. Diego and  
his men fire furiously but it is futile. The plane flys into the  
distnace. Diego yells something in spanish to his men and th  
eentire heard slows to a halt.  
  
DIEGO  
(watching scornfully)  
Let him go. We have what we came for.  
  
Diego pulls the idol from his saddle, and cherishes it with his  
eyes. Another victorious smile crosses his features. But.. he  
notices... the golden shine is smudging. Diego wipes his golden  
idol off... more and more... underneath it is SILVER!  
  
DIEGO  
No! No, it's...  
(top of his lungs)  
Senor Jones!  
  
INT/EXT. CROPDUSTER  
  
Indy settles back in his seat, aching, out of breath. he pulls  
the REAL IDOL from his robe.  
  
INDY  
Like I said... every move.  
  
The Asian man pilots the plane.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
That last move was close. Too close.  
  
INDY  
Do you know how long's its been since I've held this?  
  
ASIAN MAN  
Too long, I'm sure.  
  
INDY  
I traced it everywhere. Marrakech. Abu Dhabi.  
Singapore. But it was in Mexico. I knew it was in  
Mexico.  
  
ASIAN MAN  
You're right on schedule too. Should be able to make  
the big event by the skin of your teeth.  
  
Indy reaches down pulling out his fedora and carefully donning  
it. He leans forward patting the Asian Man on the back.  
  
INDY  
You done good today, Short Round. You done good.  
  
Just then, the Asian man dons an old, worn-out New York Yankees  
baseball cap.  
  
SHORT ROUND  
Learned from the best.  
  
INDY  
Guess we'll be going out seperate ways after London?  
  
SHORT ROUND  
Looks like it. I wish I could be there for you, but I  
have to get back to my family.  
  
INDY  
It's alright, I still owe you one. Fly us outta here,  
Shorty.  
  
SHORT ROUND  
You got it, Dr. Jones.  
  
The plane flies into the distance.  
  
EXT. CROPDUSTER -- FLYING -- SUNSET  
  
This IMAGE is SUPERIMPOSED over a MAP that follows the small  
planes's course from the middle of Mexico to London, England. We  
SEE SUPERIMPOSED, Indy and Shorty shaking hands on an airfield.  
The IMAGE becomes a commercial plane and the map follows the  
plane to Paris, France. The plans lands safely on a runway.  
  
EXT. PARIS -- ESTABLISHING -- NOON  
  
Paris, 1946, truly is a romantic sight. The Eiffel Tower in the  
distance... the buildings crowded over thin, twisting roadways  
like ominous cliffs.  
  
EXT. PARIS -- CHARLES DE GAULLE AIRPORT  
  
Indy, now shaven and dressed in an incredibly wrinkled suit,  
exits the airports terminal and carries his baggage to the curb.  
He throws his arm out to hail a cab.  
  
A QUICK CUT of a gloved hand being shoved into Indy's back.  
  
The shove jolts Indy as he hears a VOICE...  
  
VOICE  
(a german accent)  
I vouldn't move if I vere you. I vouldn't even  
breathe.  
  
Indy slowly puts his arms in the air. A beat.  
  
INDY  
What do you want?  
  
VOICE You, Professor Jones. 


	3. Old Friends & New Beginnings

Indy slowly puts his arms in the air. A beat.  
  
INDY  
What do you want?  
  
VOICE  
You, Professor Jones.  
  
INDY  
You can't shoot. I'm expected. People will start  
asking questions... start looking.  
  
VOICE  
Oh yes, I've heard. Your fiance is expecting you.  
"Famed Playboy Indiana Jones" is getting married. You  
know I vould kill to meet za woman zat tamed him.  
  
INDY  
Then why don't you shoot me?  
  
VOICE  
I've got a better idea...  
  
The person grabs Indy's arm and spins him around. It's MARION  
RAVENWOOD. She is as beautiful as ever in her tres cosmopolitan  
french suit and hat.  
  
MARION  
...I'll kiss you.  
  
They give each other an elated passionate kiss and a long,  
overdue hug. Indy SIGHS with relief. It's been too long since  
he hugged Marion.  
  
INDY  
You're a sight for sore eyes, Marion.  
  
MARION  
Ah Jones. Everything is "sore" when yer as old as  
you.  
  
INDY  
No need to remind me  
  
MARION  
Wrap up all your "unfinished business."  
  
Indy reaches into his bag and extracts the peruvian idol.  
  
INDY  
Want your wedding gift early?  
  
MARION  
(shocked)  
You got it! Oh Indy! It was in Mexico. I knew you  
were right.  
  
Indy puts it back in his bag. The two walk along arm in arm.  
  
INDY  
Figured I'd show it off at the conference before  
shipping it to the museum.  
  
MARION  
(playfully)  
Dr. Jones, is that silly convention the only reason  
you agreed to marry me in Paris?  
  
INDY  
Ah Ms. Ravenwood--I'm sorry... Mrs. Jones. You're the  
only reason for that. Pleasure before business for  
this doctor.  
  
MARION  
(turns to him; earnest)  
And no more fieldwork, right Indy? Strictly teaching  
now?  
  
INDY  
Strictly.  
  
MARION  
You're all mine?  
  
INDY  
One hundred percent.  
  
Marion smiles, giving him a quick peck on the lips as she reaches  
out hailing a passing cab.  
  
MARION  
(beat; smiles)  
Come on, I'll buy you a drink... Mr. Ravenwood.  
  
Indy smiles. They both step into the cab.  
  
MARION  
Things go smoothly in Mexico?  
  
INDY  
The usual.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. PARIS -- LUXURIOUS HOTEL -- LATER  
  
The cab pulls away as Indy and Marion approach a very ritzy  
hotel.  
  
MARION  
Just so turns out the Honeymoon Suit on the same fllor  
as the archaeology conference.  
  
INDY  
(covering disinterest)  
Sounds great.  
  
MARION  
Your father sent over his wedding-slash-retirement  
gift. It's in the suite.  
  
INDY  
(again monotone)  
I can't wait.  
  
They enter through large glass doors.  
  
INT. HOTEL LOBBY  
  
The inside of the hotel is just as impressive as the outside.  
Bellhops, guests, cabbies and shoe-shine boys litter this  
spacious room.  
  
MARION  
You seem a little dazed Jones. Got the wedding  
jitters?  
  
INDY  
Just worn out from the flight.  
  
Indy stops by a row of newpaper vendors, most of them either old  
men or young boys.  
  
INDY  
(to the vendor)  
English New York Times, s'il vous plait.  
  
Marion looks at him deeply. She knows what's bothering him.  
  
MARION  
You don't have to retire for me Indy. I've told you  
that.  
  
Indy finishes paying the vendor.  
  
INDY  
Merci beaucoup.  
(beat; to Marion)  
It's what I gotta do.  
  
MARION  
I mean it's not that you don't have your teaching and  
it's not that I want you to be a bookworm... you can  
still make your trips. It's just...  
  
INDY  
Marion. Getting back that idol was the last bit of  
business I had to finish? It's all wrapped up. No  
worries, we agreed.  
  
Indy looks down at the paper.  
  
INSERT -- NEW YORK TIMES  
  
The headline reads: "Nuremburg Trials Come to a Close."  
  
BACK TO SCENE  
  
Marion gazes intently at Indy.  
  
INDY  
Everything's wrapped up.  
  
Indy looks to Marion, and smiles widely. She eventually returns  
the expression.  
  
MARION  
Let's go. Your father's gift awaits...  
  
HOTEL HALLWAY -- LATER  
  
A key is put into a door labeled "Mariage Suite."  
  
INT. THE HONEYMOON SUITE  
  
The door opens into a very decorative room. Immediately a rugged  
HUSKY jumps up onto Indy. Indy is shocked clutching the dog.  
Marion lagush and glasps her hands together with glee. The  
Husky's tongue strokes Indy's face as its tail goes into  
overtime.  
  
MARION  
You like him?  
  
Indy cringes painfully, trying not to be licked.  
  
INDY  
"Like" just isn't the word.  
  
Indy puts the dog down on the floor.  
  
MARION  
Your father says he's a spitting image of "Indiana."  
He suggests you name this one "Henry."  
  
INDY  
(dryly)  
Oh very cute. Dad always had thing for irony.  
  
Marion takes her hat off, heading into the bedroom.  
  
Indy sits down on the couch removing his fedora. Sitting  
awkwardly in his suit like a ten-year old before chuch, Indy  
stares at the Husky. Who sits... staring back at him. It's eyes  
are young, innocent... adventurous. It's tongue hangs out the  
side of it's mouth, slobbering like crazy on the floor.  
  
INDY  
(solemnly; to himself)  
You do look like Indiana...  
  
MARION  
Your father says he's very well trained.  
  
INDY  
(to himself; skeptical)  
Really...  
(to the dog)  
Beg.  
  
Nothing  
  
INDY  
Play dead.  
  
Again nothing.  
  
INDY  
Sit there, pant and drool on the floor.  
(louder)  
Marion, it's amazing!  
  
There is a KNOCK at the door.  
  
INDY  
I'll get it!  
(to the dog)  
Stay. Stay... Good dog!  
  
Indy walks to the front door and opens it. A young BELLHOP  
stands outside. He carries a huge oversized fruit basket.  
  
BELLHOP  
Jones?  
  
Indy take the basket.  
  
INDY  
That's me. Merci beaucoup.  
  
The bellhops holds up his palm. Indy awkwardly sets the basket  
down and looks around for some money... He rifles through his  
own pockets, fishing for change... As he does, he looks down the  
hall.  
  
Down the hall across from the Honeymoon Suite... someone is watching. An eye peers through the mysteriously cracked open door of another guest. 


	4. The 1946 Conférence d'Archéologie

Down the hall across from the Honeymoon Suite... someone is  
watching. An eye peers through the mysteriously cracked open  
door of another guest. Indy eyes the onlooker curiously, moments  
before the door shuts.  
  
Indy mentally shrugs it off and pays the bellhop. Smiling  
widely, the bellhop promptly leaves. Indy shuts the door reading  
the card. Marion approaches.  
  
MARION  
What's this?  
  
INDY  
It's from Monsieur Pierre Gedde. The archeologist  
behind tonight's conference. Welcomes us to Paris.  
  
Marion grabs a banana and starts to peel it.  
  
MARION  
Well how very elegant of him! You could learn a thing  
or two from these french archaeologists. Have you met  
Gedde?  
  
INDY  
No, but I've read his work. Archaeology is only a  
hobby for his kind. Gedde is primarily one of those  
snobby, french socialite types. Likes to throw his  
old-money around by hosting these things. His  
"conventions" are really just dinner parties...  
  
MARION  
(excited; cutting in)  
Ooh, dinner parties!  
  
INDY  
...a chance to rub elbows and give his annual  
presentation on some new and amazing discovery he's  
supposedly made.  
  
MARION  
Don't be so uncouth, Jones, these are your peers. I  
think...  
(looks off)  
No! Bad Dog! No!  
  
Indy looks over to see the dog whimpering next to a wet spot on  
the expensive hotel carpet. Marion continues to reprimand the  
dog, as it scampers.  
  
INDY  
(quietly; to himself)  
Can't teach a new dog, old tricks.  
  
EXT. HOTEL -- NIGHT  
  
Night has fallen around the luxurious hotel. A spotlight pans  
across a large banner that hangs from the buildings side that  
reads among other things 'Conférence d'Archéologie."  
  
INT. HOTEL HALLWAY -- ON DOORS  
  
Two large doors that read "Conférence d'Archéologie" open to...  
  
INT. CONVENTION HALL  
  
The hall is smokey, sophisticated, luxurious. Right away it  
looks incredibly highclass and unprofessional. More like a  
Hollywood Premiere than an Archaeology conference. A piano is  
played softly in the room's center. The room is darkly lit like  
a nightclub. Circular dining tables crowd the room. Glass cases  
featuring archaeological exhibits litter the perimter of the hall-  
-rocks--mummified corpses---etc. Men wear tuxes. Women wear  
fur.  
  
Indy shakes his head.  
  
INDY  
(quiet disgust)  
Archaeology conference...  
  
At the front of the room is a stage and podium. Behind the  
podium is a large screen for slides. And hanging above that is a  
banner reading "Gedde Archeological Conference - 1946." Below  
that the same thing written in different languages.  
  
Indy, in a black penguin tux, and Marion, in a formal gown and  
fur coat, enter through the large double-doors. Men of all  
cultures sit and discuss history with one another.  
  
An older distinguished man with a thick french accent leaves a  
conversation upon noticing Indy. He is the white-haired PIERRE  
GEDDE.  
  
GEDDE  
Professor Jones, I presume. I've been waiting for  
you. Allow me to introduce myself at last. I am  
Pierre Gedde.  
  
INDY  
Bonjour, Monsieur Gedde. this is my fiance, Marion  
Ravenwood.  
  
MARION  
(offers hand)  
A pleasure, Monsieur Gedde.  
  
GEDDE  
(kisses her hand)  
For me, Madam.  
  
INDY  
So have I missed much?  
  
GEDDE  
Not at all. Please. Come join the party. I'll  
introduce you.  
  
Indy rolls his eyes and Marion and follows Gedde over to a table.  
Geddge motions to a dark-haired, pointy-faced gentlemen who  
leaves the others and approaches. He si the the young RUDGER  
BISHOP. A youthful man, Rudger can't be over twenty-four. He is  
thin, lean and speaks with a prudish, English accent that fits  
the stereo-type of "snob" to a tee.  
  
GEDDE  
Dr. Jones, I would like to introduce you to the  
british sensation. The up-and-coming prodigy in the  
world of archeology, who I've had the pleasure of  
taking under my wing. Dr. Rudger Bishop.  
  
Indy extends his hand. Strangely, Rudger doesn't accept.  
  
BISHOP  
Indiana Jones. I've heard a great deal about you.  
I'm surprised to see you here. Well... by surprised  
I... quite frankly I thought you were dead.  
  
Bishop breaks into the most snobbishly annoying laugh ever.  
Every word he speaks to Indy seems condescending. Indy forces a  
smile.  
  
INDY  
No, just... wearing a tux.  
  
BISHOP  
("playfully")  
And rightly out of place in it I might add.  
  
Another chuckle. Indy forces a smile.  
  
GEDDE  
Actually, it just so happens Professor Jones is in  
town to be wed to this charming specimen.  
  
Marion blushes.  
  
BISHOP  
Exciting.  
  
GEDDE  
You know Dr. Jones. You'd better watch your spot in  
the trophy case. Young Rudger here is making some big  
waves in annals of archaeology. Recently he's  
discovered some astounding facts related to the  
ancient Incas. My presentation tonight concerns this.  
In fact, me and him have planned an expedition to  
follow up. Can you believe all this from a recent  
graduate?  
  
BISHOP  
(false modesty)  
Oxford. The uh... top of my class.  
  
Bishop swishes his champagne, and takes a proud sip.  
  
INDY  
I did some work at Oxford a few years ago. I teach...  
out of Barnett in New York.  
  
BISHOP  
Yes, I've heard you're retiring?  
  
INDY  
(confused beat)  
I thought you'd heard I was dead?  
  
BISHOP  
Ahhh yes... retirement... The "living death" right?  
  
Bishop gives Indy a buddy-buddy slap on the back, accompanied by  
more of that laugh. Simply put... Indy hates him.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CONVENTION HALL -- LATER  
  
Champagne is poured into a grouping glasses. The Piano player  
sings a showtune in french.  
  
Marion, Indy, and Rudger all sit together.  
  
BISHOP  
--Yes, I've read up on you, some of your past finds  
and such, right. Quite I'd say...  
(beat)  
...imaginative.  
  
INDY  
(a chuckle)  
Many in the field quetion the... validity of some of  
my papers, but I assure you...  
  
MARION  
(cutting in)  
Shhh! Hey Jones, time to play nice.  
  
Marion points to the stage. They turn as the room darkens.  
  
ON THE STAGE  
  
Gedde steps to the podium, bathed in spotlight. All heads turn  
to see him.  
  
GEDDE  
Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to welcome you all  
to the 1946 Gedde Conférence d'Archéologie.  
  
APPLAUSE round the large hall.  
  
GEDDE  
So that we not forget the importance of our beloved  
passion, our profession, our lives... in archaeology.  
Lest we not forget that somewhere. Out there. Over  
seven seas and across seven continents lies the  
remnants of thousands upon thousands of years of human  
civilization.  
  
Indy look on with great sentimentality.  
  
GEDDE  
...From tombs long forgotten to cities long in ruin,  
somewhere... out there... buried under a ton of  
rock... we will find the truth about who we are... and  
what we are. History and archaeology are the eternal  
adventure... to find ourselves.  
  
Indy gazes on intently. The crowd erupts with more APPLAUSE.  
Gedde motions for everyone to quiet.  
  
GEDDE  
Merci. Merci, thank you so much.  
  
Gedde coughs loudly. A sign of age. He clears his throat.  
  
GEDDE  
And now... I would like to share with you, some recent  
work of mine.  
  
Gedde motions to someone in the back. The SPOTLIGHT goes out and  
suddenly Gedde is dowsed in light from a SLIDE projected on the  
screen behind him. The image is a drawing of a long javelin  
shown being thrust into the ground by an Incan Warrior. Light is  
drawn coming from the pierced earth.  
  
GEDDE  
The Spear of Life. Many of you have peharps heard of  
it. Perhaps not. It was the javelin used by the  
ancient Incans to revive their fallen warriors back to  
the world of the living. After a battle, the village  
shaman would use the spear along with a set of scared  
scrolls to resurrect the dead.  
  
The slide switches to an Incan structure in the Amazon.  
  
GEDDE  
Nobody knows exactly where the Incans acquired the  
Spear. The focus of their religion was worship of the  
sun. Ancient tales talk of the sun spraying life  
life, coming down and touching the earth through the  
spear. In order to properly use the spear however,  
one had to use the Scrolls of the Dead.  
  
A new slide of the scrolls. Gedde's VOICE TRAILS OFF as we FOCUS  
IN on one of the dining tables. At the table sits a grou pof  
shady looking characters, including a CHUBBY MAN IN A WHEELCHAIR,  
whose face we cannot SEE. The men exchange a few  
incomprehensible words. Gedde's VOICE TRAILS BACK IN.  
  
GEDDE  
...So the scrolls of the dead were lists.  
Instructions, incantations, magical spells if you  
will. Used by the tribe to summon the dead back to  
life. There were... a variety of spells however.  
Some brining a corpse back to life. Some brought the  
dead back in a transcendental or "ghost-like" state.  
And other spells. Other spells created hideous freaks  
of nature, only partly resurrecting corpses. These  
pour souls were the "living dead"... or "undead."  
  
Light flickering across his face, Indy is intensely interested.  
  
INDY  
(quiety to himself)  
Undead...  
  
GEDDE  
It was my team, recently on expedition, that uncovered  
evidence. Evidence that the Spear of Life is real.  
Legend has it the Spear reamins in the amazon, but the  
real find would be the scrolls of the dead, the  
instructions... which were cast out of the amazon by  
the Spanish conquistador, Pizarro, in the mid-  
sixteenth century.  
(beat)  
My dear colleagues. If the Spear remains in South  
America, as the legend has it, then upon it's  
discovery... life and death... will be a trivial  
matter. No longer will you mourn the passing of loved  
ones. We could use the spear to bring them back. The  
greatest minds in history. You could discuss  
philosophy with Socrates. Plan military attacks with  
Napolean!  
  
ARCHAEOLOGIST  
How about King Solomon!?  
  
A smattering of laugher. Gedde chuckles.  
  
GEDDE  
Be it for good or evil, the Spear of Life is exactly  
that... Life.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CONVENTION HALL -- LATER  
  
Archaeologists debate history with one another over dinner.  
MUMURS of "the kartuch couldn't possibly be that old," and "that  
find was a complete hoax" etc...  
  
Indy, Marion, Bishop and Gedde all sit at one table sipping  
champagne. They laugh, having a good time.  
  
GEDDE  
(laughing; coughing)  
I may be a funny-duddy, but I haven't forgotten how to  
live.  
  
MARION  
(beat; thoughtfully)  
So why do you do it?  
  
Gedde's laughing turns into more coughing. He clears his throat.  
  
GEDDE  
Excuse me. Why--why, my dear? The same reason they  
all do it. I love it. They call me an eccentric  
frenchmen with nothing better to do with his money  
than play adventure. They say I'm "too old." But  
age... is what gives archaeology it's power. While  
archaeology isn't my profession... it is my passion.  
And when I'm long gone, I'll have Rudger here to carry  
on my life's greatest achievment.  
  
INDY  
The Spear of Life?  
  
BISHOP  
Aye, with that thing's powers, Pierre, your spirit may  
very well live on literally.  
  
Chuckles. Gedde laughs in a jolly way.  
  
GEDDE  
I'm not interested in it's immortal powers. I'm  
interested in it's grandeur. It will prove I'm not  
all talk. That I'm a man of action  
  
INDY  
Prove to who?  
  
GEDDE  
People like yourself, Dr. Jones.  
  
INDY  
Please. My friends call me Indy.  
  
GEDDE  
(smiles; a pause)  
Come with me. With me and Rudger to Brazil. We could  
use a man like you. It will be quite dangerous.  
  
Marion looks to Indy.  
  
INDY  
(a twitch; beat)  
I'm sorry, but my days in the field are done.  
  
GEDDE  
I'll never believe that, Dr. Jones. If I didn't know  
you better I'd say your planning on beating me to the  
spear. You're notorious for that kind of thing you  
know.  
  
MARION  
He's notorious for a lot of things.  
  
Gedde pulls a spearhead from his pocket, holding it up for all to  
see with a smile on his face.  
  
INDY  
An Incan Spearhead...  
  
GEDDE  
(a smirk)  
It was found on expedition to Brazil. I believe it to  
be important but these markings on top... my team  
can't tranlate thm. I've heard tranlation is one of  
your many specialites. Could you give it look for me?  
  
INDY  
(takes it)  
Absolutely. Not a problem.  
  
Just then, another archaeologist approaches the table. He is  
young, pale and speaks with a RUSSIAN accent.  
  
RUSSIAN  
Pardon me. Dr. Rudger Bishop?  
  
BISHOP  
Yes?  
  
RUSSIAN  
I only wanted to come over and greet that man I've  
heard so much about. Very impressive work for a man  
your age. Very impressive.  
  
BISHOP  
Oh, why... thank you.  
(a look to Indy)  
Thank you very much.  
  
The young Russian then notices Indy.  
  
RUSSIAN  
(beat; in awe)  
Dr. Jones, is that... I... I hadn't realized you would  
be here.  
(shakes hands)  
Oh, how I admire your papers, sir. You are renowned  
where I come from sir!  
  
INDY  
Oh. Well thank you.  
  
The young Russian is so awe-struck he continues to nervously praise Indy, stumbling over his words. He talks on... and as he does... everything drowns out as we FOCUS IN on Dr. Rudger Bishop, who lowers his head, looking at Indy with a vindictive glare. The envy in he eyes is cold, venemous... and sinister. 


	5. Murder in Paris

INT. HONEYMOON SUITE BEDROOM -- LATER  
  
Indy sits on the edge of the bed. His jackets off. His tie's  
loosesed. In the b.g. Marion, now in a sleeping gown, brushes  
her hair in the adjacent bathroom.  
  
MARION  
Can you believe that Rudger Bishop guy? For christ's  
sake, I've never seen anyone with their nose higher in  
the air.  
  
INDY  
These are the dinner parties you're looking forward  
to...  
  
MARION  
But suggesting you're too old! I don't care if he is  
the "up-and-coming prodigy," in his dreams he knows  
half as much as you! Age counts. Experience counts.  
  
INDY  
Where's the dog?  
(WHISTLES)  
Hey! Dog!  
  
The dog runs into the room, trailing feathers from the half eaten  
pillow in his mouth. Indy SIGHS LOUDLY, indicating the pillows  
to Marion.  
  
MARION  
Ohhh God. Well don't worry... your Dad is paying for  
the room.  
  
INDY  
He is?  
(perks up; quietly to husky)  
Good dog!  
  
MARION  
You gonna give him a name anytime soon?  
  
INDY  
Haven't given it much thought.  
  
MARION  
What's wrong with Henry, Henry?  
  
Indy rolls his eyes.  
  
INDY  
I've grown to despise that name.  
(beat; to the dog)  
You don't wanna be called Henry do you? You don't  
look like a Henry.  
  
The dog tilts his head at Indy as Marion enters.  
  
MARION  
You're not the one who has to adopt your name. I'm  
gonna be "Mrs. Indiana Jones." That just doesn't  
sound very cosmopolitan ya know?  
  
Indy pulls the broad spearhead out of his pocket, examining it  
closely.  
  
INDY  
Cosmopolitan like Rudger Bishop?  
  
MARION  
Why is it... a woman adopts the man's name anyway?  
Why can't you be "Mr. Ravenwood."  
  
INSERT -- ON SPEARHEAD - There are indistinguishable marks all  
over the relic.  
  
INDY  
Wouldn't work. When I hear that, I think of your  
father.  
  
MARION  
Yeah?  
(beat; thoughtful)  
You know sometimes I wish Abner was here. To see you  
retire. It would make him proud.  
  
INDY  
(still examining)  
Ah, Aber'd still think I was a bum.  
  
Marion pauses.  
  
MARION  
(dead serious)  
Indy, you have to leave.  
  
Indy looks him from his spearhead, brow furrowed in concern  
  
INDY  
Why?  
  
MARION  
(smiles)  
Cuz I'm gonna try on the wedding dress, silly. If you  
see me, it's back luck. So get lost!  
  
Indy smiles, standing and moving to the front door OFF FRAME.  
  
INDY  
I'm gonna take a walk.  
  
MARION  
Okay, don't hurry back Jones!  
  
INDY  
Bad luck, I know...  
  
We HEAR the DOOR SHUT, as Marion pulls a dress from the closet  
holding it up to herself in the mirror, posing.  
  
INT. HOTEL HALLWAY -- LATER  
  
Everything is incredibly quiet now... as Indy lazily walks down  
the hall, hands in his pockets, HUMMING. A bellhop pushes a cart  
of luggage past Indy who nods hello.  
  
INT. HONEYMOON SUITE  
  
Throwing her hair back, Marion finishes putting on the gown. It  
is white and gorgeous.  
  
EXT. GEDDE'S ROOM -- ON DOOR  
  
Indy's hand comes into FRAME knocking on the door. Strangely the  
door was ajar and slowly CREAKS open. Indy steps inside.  
  
INT. GEDDE'S ROOM  
  
INDY  
Monsieur Gedde? It's Professor Jones. Sorry to drop  
in, but I... I translated the piece you gave me.  
  
Indy slowly moves into the dark hotel room.  
  
INDY  
The translation is... fairly simple. I... I'm sorry  
to say however that I still can't join your  
expedition... as interesting as these... markings  
are... I...  
  
Indy stops at the cracked open bedroom door, a dull light seeping  
out through the opening. Indy is cautious. Ready. He steps  
inside.  
  
INT. GEDDE'S ROOM  
  
Indy turns to see Monsieur Gedde sitting at his desk, his back to  
Indy. A turned-over lamp provides the only light.  
  
INDY  
I... hope I didn't disturb you.  
  
No answer. Suddenly, Geddes wide-eyed head falls back and to the  
side, facing Indy... revealing his SLIT THROAT. BLOOD POURS down  
the frenchman's neck from the wound as his dead eyes stare at  
Indy.  
  
INDY  
Jesus!  
  
Indy runs to Gedde. Gedde slumps forward on his desk,  
revealing... there on the wall across the desk... the sillouhette  
of a figure (cast by the fallen lamp) holding up a KNIFE, ready  
TO STRIKE.  
  
Indy thinks fast! He QUICKLY BACKS UP, SMASHING into the  
assasin. Indy spins to see the assasin is the bellhop he tipped  
upon checkin!  
  
The two engage in a struggle for the knife, which is thrown  
aside. Indy grabs the bellhop and SOCKS him one good.  
  
BELLHOP  
(mumbles something german after being hit)  
  
Indy's gaze freezes upon hearing... german. His shock makes him  
vulnerable. The bellhop throws a hard punch. He then thows Indy  
against the wall, strangling him. Indy regains control and spins  
the bellhop around pinning him against the next portion of wall.  
The bellhop does the same... spinning Indy around up against...  
THE WINDOW! They CRASH THROUGH.  
  
EXT. HOTEL LEDGE -- A MOMENT LATER  
  
Indy falls catching the ledge just below the window. The bellhop  
hangs on just beside him. They appear to be at least fifteen  
stories up. A few feet over from Indy is the LARGE BANNER,  
drooped down the hotel front, announcing the conference.  
  
The bellhop puts an arm around Indy's neck, pulling him from the  
ledge. After a moment of grimacing, Indy FALLS!!! catching the  
large rectangular banner. The bellhop loses his grip on the  
ledge and also FALLS, catching INdy's foot. The extra weight  
TEARS THE BANNER'S LEFT SIDE LOOSE, causing the two to SWING DOWN  
TOWARDS A LARGE WINDOW. Again, they CRASH THROUGH...  
  
INT. HOTEL HALLWAY  
  
...landing right into a LARGE INDOOR FOUNTAIN.  
  
The two engage in a fist fight. The bellhop grabs INdy and holds  
him under the water, suffocating him as we:  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HONEYMOON SUITE -- MORNING  
  
Marion continues to look herself over in the mirror, looking at  
her watch just as there is a KNOCK at the door. She gets it.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
on the door opening on a DIABOLICAL looking man who wears a  
penguin tux, with white frizzled hair and beady eyes. He speaks  
in a german accent.  
  
DIABOLICAL  
Marion Ravenwood?  
  
MARION  
Yes?  
  
The german goons in hats and penguin tuxedos APPEAR at  
Diabolical's sides with guns. Marion is shocked as the thugs  
storm in grabbing her arms and forcing her back against the wall.  
Marion struggles but is no match for the goons.  
  
MARION  
Get your god-damned hands off me! What are you...  
what the hell is this?!  
  
DIABOLICAL  
Allow me to introduce... my employer.  
  
He motions to the door. Marion looks.  
  
Backlit in the doorway is the silouhette of the fat man in the  
wheelchair--from the conference. Marion's eyes open wide. Her  
jaw drops. About to undoubtedly utter "oh my god" we:  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HOTEL HALLWAY -- THE FIGHT  
  
Indy struggles for release, but the bellhop holds him under the water. 


	6. Introducing the Vile Dr Mengele

INT. HOTEL HALLWAY -- THE FIGHT  
  
Indy struggles for release, but the bellhop holds him under the  
water.  
  
Beneath the water, Indy's hand reaches into his pocket,  
extracting the spearhead. He stabs it up into the bellhop's  
chest. The Bellhop hollars, rolling off Indy. Indy spins around  
pinning the Bellhop beneath the water. He flails until  
finally... he goes limp. Indy breathes heavily. He pauses.  
Thinks a moment... and reaches down into the Bellhops, pocket,  
extracting a wad of money (his tip from earlier).  
  
INDY  
Bad service here...  
(a thought)  
Marion!  
  
He hops up, sopping wet, and sprints off.  
  
INT. HONEYMOON SUITE  
  
Indy storms inside.  
  
INDY  
Marion!  
  
But there is no sign of Marion. Instead, sitting leaned back on  
the bed with his legs crossed, and smoking a cigar is the  
diabolical man who first knocked on Marion's door. The vile, and  
putrid DR. JOSEF MENGELE. Standing on either side of the bed are  
two goons. They aim their pistols at Indy, who halts his forward  
movement.  
  
MENGELE  
Excellent wedding cigars you have.  
  
INDY  
(pause; demanding)  
Where's Marion!?  
  
MENGELE  
With a mutual friend. My employer.  
  
INDY  
What have you done with her!?  
  
MENGELE  
She's safe Herr Jones. It is you who will determine  
whether she remains so.  
  
INDY  
(beat)  
Who are you? How do you know who I am?  
  
MENGELE  
I think you know who I am. Or at least... who I work  
for.  
  
Indy starts to move forward.  
  
INDY  
I don't know you, pal. What's more I don't care.  
What I do care about, is where Marion is.  
  
The goons tighten up their aim on Indy. He senses it, and halts  
again.  
  
MENGELE  
Who I am, is a complicated thing. To read my  
passport, you would see I am Wolfgang Gerhard, of  
Brazil. What my passport doesn't read, is that in  
actuality... I am Dr. Josef Mengele, of Germany.  
  
Indy's eyes open wide. Anger wells up from within him. He now  
knows who the man is, and more importantly... what he is.  
  
INDY  
Nazis... What does it take to get rid of you guys?  
Silver Bullets?  
  
MENGELE  
(smiles)  
We're not monsters, Dr. Jones.  
  
INDY  
I'd say Nuremburg found to the contray.  
  
Dr. Mengele's smile is instantly replaced with a look of  
annoyance and anger.  
  
INDY  
Course you wouldn't know. You managed to escape  
Berlin before the allies stormed. Fled the fatherland  
like a true coward.  
  
MENGELE  
You have heard of me.  
  
INDY  
I've heard of you Dr. Mengele. Former Chief of the  
medical division at Auschwitz. Experimental  
operations surgeon. A Nazi war criminal, and of  
course... a complete psychopath known to his men by  
his nickname... "The Angel of Death."  
  
MENGELE  
You certainly know your history, Professor Jones. Of  
course, if this were not so, I would not be here.  
  
INDY  
What?  
  
MENGELE  
Me and my... employer, require your great knowledge  
and fortune-hunting skills to assist us in a most  
pressing matter.  
  
INDY  
Assist you? Like I said... a psychopath.  
  
MENGELE  
See, Professor Jones, here's the part where you begin  
determing the fate of your future bride. I thought we  
had been through this?  
  
Indy takes a deep gulp. The hairs on the back of his neck stand.  
He now realizes the game they're playing.  
  
MENGELE  
So I think you should sit down, and we'll talk. One  
doctor to another.  
  
Indy doesn't sit.  
  
INDY  
You call yourself a doctor?  
  
MENGELE  
(asking kindly)  
Please. Sit down.  
  
INDY  
You're a twisted Nazi who performed atrocious  
experiments on innocent people! You did it for your  
own pleasure! You--  
  
MENGELE  
(angrily cutting in)  
Yes it seems most doctor's expertise lie in the  
prevention of pain, while mine own lie in the creation  
of it! If you heard stories about what I did in those  
camps, then let me assure you they will not even  
compare to what I will do to your pretty bride if you  
do not cooperate. Now SIT DOWN!  
  
A goon pulls over a nearby chair. Indy reluctantly complies.  
Mengele smiles, pressing his cigar into his palm... putting it  
out. He SIGHS with pleasure. Inday cringes.  
  
One of the goons looks away... disgusted by Mengele.  
  
MENGELE  
You mentioned Nuremburg. You may have read in the  
paper about the trials. A complete travesty of  
justice. Nevertheless, they have caused a slight halt  
in the our crusade for a new world order.  
  
INDY  
A "slight halt?" I'd say the days of the Third Reich  
are over.  
  
Mengele smiles. He begins to chuckle and eventually laugh. The  
other goons laugh along. Indy looks on, confused.  
  
MENGELE  
  
(composing himself)  
I couldn't agree with you more, Dr. Jones.  
(beat)  
We came to this conference for two reasons. The  
first, was to retrieve something from the late  
Monsieur Gedde. The second... was to retrieve you.  
  
INDY  
I'd never help the Nazis.  
  
MENGELE  
Of course you wouldn't. That is why we have our  
business arrangement. Your expertise... for the life  
of your bride. Quite simple. You see, in the past  
the Third Reich had some trouble in attaining it's  
goals. That trouble, in a word, was you. But that is  
water under the bridge. I say we start anew, and this  
time, our side will employ the best hunter before the  
hunt even begins.  
(beat; serious)  
You will work for us, Dr. Jones.  
  
INDY  
I'm retired.  
  
MENGELE  
...Not today.  
  
The bellhop assassin walks into the room, holding his wound. He  
steps forward and punches Indy angrily across the face. Indy  
wants to strike back, but the goons have their aim on him.  
  
The bellhop presents Mengele with the spearhead Indy stabbed him  
with.  
  
BELLHOP  
Herr Mengele. Ich habe es gefunden.  
  
Mengele takes it.  
  
MENGELE  
Einfach Spitze!  
(beat; admiring it)  
Rest in piece, Herr Gedde.  
  
INDY  
It's a lead isn't it. To the Scrolls of the Dead?  
  
Mengele continues to look at the spearhead.  
  
MENGELE  
Now that you're working for us, Dr. Jones. You can  
begin be translating it's inscription.  
  
INDY  
Gedde tried to convince me to join his expedition by  
tempting me with that thing. But I can't translate  
it. It's just a hunk of rock.  
  
Mengele smiles, turning to Indy. Unlike Diego, he can spot a  
fake.  
  
MENGELE  
We have found the Spear of Life Dr. Jones.  
  
INDY  
(a twitch; interested)  
...you have?  
  
MENGELE  
Yes, but to use it properly, we need the scrolls.  
First. You will translate the location. Secondly,  
you will attain the scrolls at this location.  
Thirdly, you will rendezvouz with us in Brazil, with  
the scrolls. That is what you must do.  
  
Mengele smiles, placing the spearhead on the table next to Indy.  
  
MENGELE  
I wish you the best of luck Dr. Jones.  
  
Mengele turns, grabbing his hat. He and his goons head for the  
door.  
  
INDY  
What? That's it?  
  
MENGELE  
We have your Marion. What more need you know?  
  
INDY  
I could go to the authorities.  
  
MENGELE  
And tell them what? There are Nazis... here in  
Paris?! That is ludicrous. Besides, one false move  
and your honemoon will be in the morgue. Now if I  
were you, I would get translating.  
(beat; dons hat)  
Until we meet again, Herr Jones. Auf Wiedersehen.  
  
The door shuts, leaving Indy stunned. He grabs the spearhead off  
the endtable. He holds it up, looking at it, then focuses his  
gaze into the ditance. A beat.  
  
INDY  
(definitive; determined) ...Scotland 


	7. Journey into the Darkness

DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. SCOTTISH HIGHLANDS -- NIGHT  
  
A road of stone snakes its way across the hilly and grass-barren  
Scottish countryside. A wagon of hay is pulled slowly along the  
road by two horses. The old, bearded driver, MACGREGOR, has only  
the LIGHT of a kerosene lamp to guide him on this wispy dark  
night. He glances up at the clouds-- a storm is brewing. He  
turns to his load of hay.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Psst. Ay. Wake up, son. We're almost there.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Indiana Jones sleeps, with his hat tipped down over his eyes.  
Now in his usual adventure garb, he slowly pulls himself out of  
the hay and sits up front next to MacGregor.  
  
INDY  
How much longer?  
  
MACGREGOR  
Just over the rise. A mile. Maybe two.  
  
INDY  
What can you tell me about this village?  
  
MACGREGOR  
No one knows much of anything about it. Except  
that... it ain't a village. It's a castle. Totally  
deserted.  
  
INDY  
A castle?  
  
MACGREGOR  
Some of the townspeople... they say it's beset.  
  
INDY  
You mean haunted?  
  
MACGREGOR  
By a harem of religious worshipers there. Druid  
types.  
  
INDY  
Druids? In Scotland? Druidism died out in Ireland...  
in five-hundred AD.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Nobody told these folk. Buncha witches and warlocks.  
Certainly doesn't makes things easier for ol'  
MacGregor.  
  
INDY  
What do you mean easier?  
  
MACGREGOR  
I've been digging graves some... twenty years now I  
think... and in that time I've never seen anthing like  
what I've seen up there. Graves... dug up and what  
not.  
  
INDY  
Grave robbing?  
  
MACGREGOR  
Some, yes. But others. Sir, others seem to be not so  
much dug up... as dug out.. from the inside. One  
hears stories about spells... rituals... and the  
living dead walking among us.  
  
INDY  
(quiet;thinks)  
Undead...  
  
MACGREGOR  
Yes sir. It definitely makes this gravedigger  
consider retiring. You ever think about retirement?  
  
INDY  
All the time.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Ah, you're young. You shouldn't be thinking about  
such things. Got a old lady?  
  
INDY  
(beat)  
Actually... I don't.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Ay, I wouldn't worry about it. She's out there...  
waiting for ya to find her. And you will.  
  
INDY  
...I hope so.  
  
JUMP TO A BIT LATER  
  
The sky is dark... almost warding off further travel. The wagon  
pulls over a hill. MacGregor WHISTLES, and the horses stop.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Ay, sir.  
  
There before them... a small hut sitting at the edge of darkness.  
  
INDY  
Where is it?  
  
Suddenly the is a FLASH OF LIGHTNING AND A CRACK OF THUNDER  
revealing a LARGE HILL behind the hut, with a path leading up to  
a CASTLE IN THE DISTANCE. More LIGHTING AND THUNDER. The  
towering spires of the gothic creation make it look like a  
haunted, mad scientists castle from hell. A gated area of graves  
and tombs lie at it's base.  
  
MACGREGOR  
There she is. I have to drop you off here I'm afraid.  
  
INDY  
It's alright I can walk. But see you back here?  
Tomorrow at Dawn?  
  
MACGREGOR  
Brave is a man who sleeps in that forgotten place,  
sir. Mind you to be careful and yes... I'll see you  
here. At dawn as promised.  
  
Indy nods warily, climbing out of the wagon. He looks the  
castle. MORE LIGHTNING AND THUNDER. Indy stops, realizing he  
was about to forget something. He turns to the wagon.  
  
INDY  
Psst! Hey! Hey dog!  
  
The is nothing. Not one stir from the back of the wagon. Indy  
steps up, trying to peer into the back. MacGregor turns to the  
hay and WHISTLES loudly. The husky's head pops up from the hay.  
MacGregor WHISTLES again and points to Indy.  
  
The husky hops up out of the hay, and leaps off the wagon, moving  
up to Indy and sitting at his feet, panting... staring up at it's  
master.  
  
INDY  
(to the husky)  
Why don't you listen to me?  
  
The husky WHINES. Indy tips his hat to MacGregor.  
  
INDY  
...Nite.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Good night for you... sir.  
  
MacGregor WHISTLES again at his horses, and the wagon begins to  
pull away. Indy turns back to the castle.  
  
JUMP TO LATER -- WIDER  
  
Indy slowly makes his way up the trail to the troublesome  
castle... the wagon leaves him behind.  
  
EXT. GOTHIC CASTLE GRAVEYARD -- NIGHT  
  
The iron fence CREAKS OPEN as Indy enter's the cemetary at the  
castle base. There is a slight breeze blowing through the dead  
trees that weep for these graves. Hellish European tombstones  
are everywhere -- large, tilted, cracked crucifixes and tombs.  
Indy treads slowly through the dead, gray, cemetary. The husky  
keeps quick pace with Indy, it's head low, gazing around with  
WHIMPERS...  
  
ANOTHER LOW ANGLE  
  
as the Husky stops seeing an open grave below a tombstone. The  
Husky pauses, looking at the curious open grave. Suddenly the  
WIND PICKS UP with a SQUEEL, scaring the husky back to Indy's  
side.  
  
There is a small draw bridge down over a smaller moat. Indy and  
his companion slowly cross the wooden bridge.  
  
INT. GOTHIC CASTLE -- MAIN CHAMBER  
  
Inside the castle, a spacious foyer constitutes the entire first  
floor. The whole place exudes "desserted." A shell of a once  
great european structure, chilling winds now zip through the  
castles crumbling pieces of wall. Torn tapestries and curtains  
move in the wind, hiding windows destroyed by weather long ago.  
Flashes of THUNDER AND LIGHTNING light up the room revealing  
cobwebs... crumbled staircases... large deteriorating portraits,  
and the skeleton of a chandelier. In the rear is a large, cold  
fireplace, and off to one side of the chamber is what's left of a  
grand piano.  
  
Indy surveys. Nothing. Desserted. There is no way upstairs.  
He looks to his side to a small stairwell leading down into a  
pile of collapsed rubble. Indy SIGHS. What now?  
  
The husky by his side steps forward, slowly walking towards the  
grand piano.  
  
INDY  
(shouting in WHISPER)  
Psst! Hey. Stay boy. Stay!  
  
The dog doensn't give a damn. It keeps moving forward towards  
the piano, putting it's front legs up on the stool to sniff it.  
CRASH! The apparently loose fallboard slams down covering the  
keys with a spurt of dust and a dissoant, loud and untuned CHORD.  
The Husky YELPS, learning its lesson and running back to Indy,  
hiding behind his legs.  
  
INDY  
...maybe I should name you scaredy-cat.  
  
The husky continues to WHIMPER behind Indy.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
A BIT LATER  
  
Things seem darker now as a hand lights a web-covered-kerosene  
lamp which miraculously GLOWS to life, providing the only light.  
Indy places the lamp on a small table next to his chair at the  
back of the large foyer. He glances to the husky... who sits on  
a rug by the empty fireplace, eyeing Indy and panting loud as  
ever. ANOTHER LIGHTNING FLASH.  
  
INDY  
Looks like there's nothing here but us.  
  
The husky just stares, back... panting.  
  
INDY  
No stairs, no rooms...  
(beat; discouraged)  
No scrolls.  
  
There is a CRACK OF THUNDER, and the dog whips it's head around,  
WHIMPERING.  
  
INDY  
Ya' know thunder never used to scare Indiana...  
  
The husky whimpers again, lowering it's head to the ground.  
Seemingly tired, it tries to sleep. Indy crosses his arms,  
trying to stay warm. His YAWNS... eyes also heavy.  
  
INDY  
Yeah. Me too.  
  
EXT. GOTHIC CASTLE -- LATER IN THE NIGHT -- ESTABLISHING  
  
Thunder CRACKS, and rain starts to pour all around the castle.  
Clouds move across the bright full moon, destroying all light the  
night once had.  
  
INT. GOTHIC CASTLE -- MAIN CHAMBER -- CLOSE ON INDY -- LATER  
  
Arms folded, Indy lies slouched in his chair under his tipped  
hat. The last of the lamp burns out. Entire darkness. All that  
can be HEARD is PANTING... a slow panting... almost a BREATHING.  
Indy slowly opens his eyes. It's not a distant echoey breathing,  
but more the kind you'd hear when someone's RIGHT IN FRONT OF  
YOU.  
  
INDY  
That you, boy?  
  
Indy looks down to see his dog, fast asleep on the ground! The  
BREATHING continues. Indy's eyes open wide. Slowly, he leans  
forward. His hands shake as he strikes a match, lighting the  
kerosene lamp on the table. It GLOWS to life as Indy quickly  
stands and turns to face:  
  
HIS POV -- THE FRONT OF THE HALL  
  
The LIGHT of the lamp only provides near-sighted vision. Beyond  
that... total darkness... someone could be ten feet away and Indy  
couldn't see them. And that may be... for in the darkness... the  
BREATHING continues.  
  
REVERSE  
  
Indy holds the lamp up, squinting.  
  
INDY  
Who's there?  
  
The husky perks up, looking out.  
  
INDY  
Say something...  
  
HIS POV  
  
The edge of darkness. No BREATHING now. A pause. A long  
hellish pause followed by. CLINK, CLINK, CLINK! A high-pitched,  
out-of-tune piano key is struck somewhere in the darkness...  
  
INDY  
  
without hesitation, whips his gun from his hoster, cocking it and  
aiming into the unknown darkness. The husky WHINES loudly,  
before turning tail and running into the empty fireplace. The  
sound of it's WHINE grows more distant as it apparently moves  
deeper and deeper into the fireplace? Curious, Indy notices this  
but quickly turns his gaze back to the mystery sounds.  
  
HIS POV -- There is nothing. Only darkness and the sounds of  
Indy's loud, nervous breathing... and his nervous extended hand  
shaking.  
  
INDY  
You can scare dogs, but you can't scare me!  
  
Suddenly there is a CRACK OF THUNDER and a FLASH OF LIGHTING,  
revealing an indistinguishable dark/backlit figure standing  
across the room in the distant front doorway to the castle.  
  
INDY  
Oh Shit!  
  
Indy drops his lamp which SMASHES into the ground... and  
IMMEDIATELY TURNS, jumping to the floor on all fours and crawling  
into the fireplace just like the dog.  
  
IN THE FIREPLACE TUNNEL  
  
THUNDER AND LIGHTING as Indy furiously moves through the tunnnel  
which quickly becomes a tunnel of mud and water... Indy BREATHES  
FAST. His hands madly pull him along, until the muddy floors  
becomes stone. There is a slight light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
INT. SECRET CHAMBER  
  
The opening of the secret fireplace tunnel opens up onto a  
raised, rectangular, stone slab... connected to the wall just  
beneath the tunnel opening. Indy crawls out, falling down onto  
the slab with a SIGH... He is smeared with mud. His breathes  
fast.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE -- CLOSE ON A WALL SOMEWHERE IN THE ROOM   
  
A gloved hand, clad in robe, reaches around a corner moving towards a  
lever on a wall.  
  
Indy props himself up. He opens his eyes... and notices  
something. His hands... are covered in blood. Indy looks, and  
sees a stain of blood underneath him on the slab. Just as we  
QUICKLY PAN UP, Indy also looks up to discover he is on the  
cutting slab of a huge PIT AND PEDULUM! A LOUD SNAP! Indy rolls  
off the slab, just as the pendulum swings down, leaving a TRAIL  
OF SPARKS, cutting across the stone.  
  
Indy hops to his feet gun drawn, backing up. He spins to see...  
another cutting slab... this one with a half-rotten corpse lying  
on it... the blade still lying in it's severed midsection. Indy  
pivots to survey the room. LIGHTING FLASHES and we see the room  
is FULL OF PIT AND PENDULUMS. This is some kind of twisted  
torture chamber... Slabs with corpses. Another corpse dangling  
by it's arms on the wall. A corpse lies on horizontal rack...  
stretched into two seperate pieces.  
  
INDY  
(in horror)  
What the hell is this place!  
  
Another extended LIGHTNING FLASH reveals a ROBED DRUID-LIKE  
FIGURE RIGHT BEHIND INDY... it's arms spread wide ready to  
encircle and smother the adventurer. The lights go dark as the  
figure grabs Indy pulling him back. Indy struggles, mumbling and  
yelling through his covered mouth. The figure pulls him back  
further... and around a corner.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
low to the ground... on Indy's feet kicking, being dragged down a  
dark torch-lit hall. Several robed-figures pull him.  
  
INDY'S POV  
  
is like a hellish nightmare. The SHOTS are a WHIRLWIND OF  
IMAGERY... Druid figures on all sides, carrying/pulling Indy  
along walls decorated in severed corpses. Indy continues  
mumbling and suddenly there are trees above the Druid's heads.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE  
  
Indy falls onto his knees in the dirt of the cemetary out front.  
He COUGHS violently. A pause. Stopping, he slowly looks up.  
  
HIS POV -- A group of robed faceless Druids stand in the darkness  
encircling him. Indy looks around, tombs and gravestones  
surround him. From the side, one of the figures STEPS INTO  
FRAME, just over Indy, reaching out, pushing Indy...  
  
With a GRUNT, Indy falls back into an OPEN CASKET that lies... in  
an OPEN GRAVE. THUD. Indy coughs, looking up.  
  
HIS POV -- The dark silouhette of a figure holds a shovel of  
dirt.  
  
INDY  
No, please!  
  
THUMP, a load of dirt lands in Indy's eyes, impairing his vision.  
He COUGHS again. THUMP. Another load of dirt.  
  
INDY  
I... I can't breathe...  
  
THUMP. Indy wipes his eyes, trying to see.  
  
HIS POV -- A large board... the casket lid... falls towards him,  
COVERING HIS VIEW IN DARKNESS.  
  
IN THE CASKET  
  
Almost-entire darkness. More COUGHING. Indy squirms, banging  
the sides with his fists. More dirt hits the casket roof.  
  
INDY  
Help! Help me! Let me out! Somebody! Please help!  
  
His screaming and banging is futile. This is it. The end of the  
great adventurer. Indy feels the lack of oxygen leading him to  
sleep. All seems to fade away and go dark.  
  
INDY  
(weak)   
Marion... 


	8. An Archaeologist Back from the Dead

INDY  
(weakly)  
Marion...  
  
SOME AMOUNT OF TIME LATER  
  
Everything is black. But wait... We HEAR the sound of SHOVELING  
FADE IN. A shovel digs through the dirt. It grows closer and  
closer until a THWACK, as it strikes the casket. THWACK, THWACK!  
With a final CRUNCH, the casket lid is pried off, revealing  
MacGregor standing above, holding a shovel and torch.  
  
MACGREGOR  
I told ya sir, to be careful!  
  
Indy reaches up, covered in dirt. MacGregor takes his hand,  
pulling him out of the casket. Indy kicks, pulling himself up  
onto steady ground. Falling to his knees, Indy COUGHS.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Thought I'd check on ya. That's when I saw your best  
friend... digging at the earth.  
  
Indy's breathing dies. He looks over to see the husky, sitting,  
panting playfully.  
  
INDY  
(over breathing; trying to reprimand)  
Where the hell were you earlier?  
  
The husky WHIMPERS, lowering its head. Indy stands as him and  
MacGregor scan for signs of others.  
  
MACGREGOR  
We must move fast. They'll come soon.  
  
INDY'S POV -- A figure moves behind a tree. Another behind a  
tomb. We hear a loud HIGH-PITCHED SQUEEL. Some kind of bone-  
chilling SOUND coming from the robed figures.  
  
INDY  
Real soon.  
  
Indy and MacGregor make for MacGregor's nearby wagon. Another  
figure appears from behind a tomb with a SQUEEL. Seeing it,  
Indy's dog turns tail, YELPING, running for cover behind a  
tombstone.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Stand back, demons!  
  
MacGregor waves his torch at another figure behind a tree near  
the wagon. Indy hops up on the wagon.  
  
INDY  
C'mon, let's go!  
  
MacGregor climbs aboard, as Indy takes the reigns.  
  
INDY  
Hyaa!  
  
With a SNAP of the reigns, the horses take off, pulling the wagon  
along. Indy looks... all around the wagon, GLIMPSES of robes can  
be seen moving in the night behind trees everywhere... Then... a  
helpless BARK. Indy turns... the husky!  
  
The husky runs at full speed, BARKING after the wagon. Indy  
hands the reigns to MacGregor.  
  
INDY  
Slow us down!  
  
MACGREGOR  
Slow down?--We can't!  
  
INDY  
We have to...  
  
The husky runs at full speed.  
  
Indy climbs into the back, stepping through the hay. At the  
rear, he slowly strains... reaching out the back of the wagon  
towards his dog. The husky BARKS.  
  
WITH A HIGH-PITCHED SQUEEL, A ROBED DRUID SUDDENLY APPEARS FROM  
THE HAY BEHIND INDY, their gloved hands grabbing his neck,  
strangling him. Indy grimaces, trying to elbow the intruder.  
The husky barks up at the wagon, keeping pace behind it.  
  
Slowly, Indy pulls the Druid's arm from his neck, turning. BAM,  
a punch to the druid's hidden features. BAM. BAM. Grabbing the  
robe, Indy hurls the Druid, who falls out the back.  
  
WIDER  
  
The wagon comes around a bend. The Druid drags behind, holding  
on tightly... hay spilling over them. The husky barks loudly,  
running at full force... right up the Druid's back into the  
wagon... promptly hiding within the hay.  
  
Indy kicks at the Druid with his foot. The intruder doesn't let  
go. It reaches up, grabbing Indy's leg firmly. Indy tries to  
shake them, finally leaning forward, grabbing their wrist and  
grudgingly pulling their hand from his leg. Suddenly, the GLOVE  
SLIPS and Indy falls back into the hay... the Druid's glove in  
his hand. Indy now sees his real foe... a half-rotten, partially  
skeletal hand reaching for him. Indy's eyes open wide. His jaw  
drops. In terror, BAM! One final kick to the "Druid" sends him  
flying into the night.  
  
Indy is left, in shock. He looks at the glove in his hand,  
tossing it out of the wagon in disgust.  
  
WIDER -- A FEW MOMENTS LATER  
  
Indy slowly pulls himself up front next to MacGregor as the wagon  
rounds another bend.  
  
IN THE WAGON  
  
Indy holds his aching side, grimacing.  
  
MACGREGOR  
We can't go back, sir. They've seen you now... and  
you them.  
  
INDY  
You saved me back there.  
  
MACGREGOR  
I'm a grave digger, son. Just doing my job.  
(a beat)  
D'ya find what you were looking for Mister...?  
  
INDY  
Jones.  
(beat)  
No, I didn't.  
  
MACGREGOR  
Well you can't go back. And believe me when I tell ya  
that, Mr. Jones.  
  
Indy contemplates this, holding his side in pain. He'll have to  
think of something else. A pause. He looks to MacGregor.  
  
INDY  
Please... my friends call me Indy.  
  
Indy offers his hand. MacGregor shakes.  
  
CLOSE ON HANDSHAKE  
  
It is still night as we PULL BACK from their handshake to see  
Indy and MacGregor are now on a small airfield by Indy's plane of  
departure. Indy tips his hat, stepping away with the husky as  
we:  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. PLANE -- FLYING -- NIGHT  
  
A SUPERIMPOSED MAP traces the plane's path from Scotland to the  
outer edge of the Amazon in Brazil.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. EDGE OF THE JUNGLE -- BUSHMEN'S AIRFIELD -- DAY  
  
A plane lands on a flattened grass runway, here at the edge of  
the Amazon. The plane slows to a stop at the crude and primitive  
airport. A small shack and flat grass is about you'll find in  
this clearing.  
  
The plane taxies over to a group of three parked crafts. Indy  
descends the stairs of one of the parked vessels, a duffle bag in  
hand and his husky trailing behind. Indy stops. Not much to  
see. Loud locals SHOUT OFFERS at other travelers and cargo  
pilots unloading their planes.  
  
A QUICK CUT of a hand being shoved into Indy's back.  
  
The shove jolts Indy.  
  
MENGELE  
I wouldn't move if I were you. I wouldn't even  
breathe.  
  
INDY  
I've got the scrolls.  
  
Indy turns to face Mengele and several other Nazis in suits...  
holding guns inconspicuously trained on Indy.  
  
MENGELE  
Take his bag.  
  
One of the Nazis grabs the bag from Indy, handing it to Mengele.  
  
MENGELE  
I knew you wouldn't let us down.  
  
INDY  
Take me to Marion right now.  
  
MENGELE  
We are at the jungle's edge Dr. Jones. Out here there  
is no law... there is only me... and no one to save  
you.  
  
VOICE  
Indiana Jones!  
  
Indy, Mengele and the Nazis turn to the voice. It is Rudger  
Bishop! Now dressed immaculately in dorky tan shorts and a pith  
helmet, Rudger looks thin and quite out of place when not in a  
tux... He walks closer.  
  
MENGELE  
(quietly to Indy)  
Competitor of yours?  
  
INDY  
Rudger Bishop--an innocent kid. He isn't worth your  
time.  
  
MENGELE  
Talk to him. Make him leave, and he'll remain  
unharmed.  
  
They keep their guns to Indy's back.  
  
BISHOP  
Dr. Jones! What brings you to Brazil? It wouldn't be  
the Spear of Life, I hope?  
  
INDY  
Hello Rudger. How are you?  
  
BISHOP  
(insinuating)  
Not so well I'm afraid. I had to take lead of  
Monsieur Gedde's project, after he was found dead in  
his hotel room. Had you heard about that?  
  
INDY  
In his room, really? I hadn't heard that.  
  
BISHOP  
He was uh, murdered the night of the conference. All  
our research on the Spear stolen. I believe the same  
night you left Paris if I'm not mistaken. You should  
probably know the French police would love a word with  
you.  
  
MENGELE  
Professor Jones. You really must get going.  
  
BISHOP  
And who are you?  
  
INDY  
Rudger, I think you should be on your way now.  
  
BISHOP  
What's the rush? Off to find the Spear?  
  
INDY  
If you know what's good for you, you'll leave.  
  
BISHOP  
Don't bark at me, I'll do as I please.  
  
INDY  
You talk too much Rudger. Just get out of here!  
  
BISHOP  
(walks closer)  
No! I want to know who these chaps are. And I want  
to know what a retired Professor is doing in Brazil!?  
  
SMASH! A Nazi slams Rudger over the head with his gun, knocking  
the poor sap unconscious. Indy turns to Mengele, furious.  
Another Nazi holds their gun on Indy.  
  
MENGELE  
(to unconscious Rudger)  
He is risen from the grave, my unfortunate friend.  
(looking at Indy; to his men)  
Put them both on the balloons.  
  
Two Nazi's quickly pick up Rudger. A plane takes off down the  
runway, revealing... TWO LARGE HOT-AIR BALLOONS. Indy only now  
notices them. Mengele smiles.  
  
MENGELE  
Off we go... to the heart of the Amazon.  
  
Indy looks up at the large balloons, apprehensive.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. EDGE OF THE JUNGLE -- A BIT LATER  
  
The hot-air balloons slowly rise off the ground. Their trek has begun. 


	9. March of the Fourth Reich

EXT. EDGE OF THE JUNGLE -- A BIT LATER  
  
The hot-air balloons slowly rise off the ground. Their trek has  
begun.  
  
EXT. THE AMAZON -- ON THE BALOONS -- LATER  
  
The balloons soar over the thick Amazon brush. Steam rises off  
the jungle green.  
  
EXT/INT. BALLOONS -- FLYING  
  
Indy, Mengele, one Nazi goon and a now concious Rudger all ride  
in the same balloon. Rudger holds the sleeping dog in his arms.  
His head low... Rudger sits... young, vulnerable... and  
frightened. The dog WHIMPERS. In the b.g. we see the OTHER  
BALLOON nearby.  
  
Indy sits across from Bishop leaning over the balloon's edge. He  
looks at the terrified Rudger with an expression of sadness and  
guilt, returning his gaze to the Amazon below. Mengele smiles.  
  
MENGELE  
Are you scared Jones? You should be.  
  
Indy turns to Mengele. Quiet. Furious.  
  
MENGELE  
(indicates Rudger)  
But not as scared as him, right?  
  
Rudger doesn't look up. Indy looks to Rudger and averts his gaze  
again. Mengele gawks at Indy. Wondering...  
  
MENGELE  
What is it that happened... when you found the  
scrolls?  
  
Rudger perks up.  
  
BISHOP  
...The scrolls?  
  
MENGELE  
(leans closer)  
That's right Mr. Bishop. The good doctor retrieved  
them...  
(pats duffle bag)  
...and he saw something... Didn't you, Herr Jones?  
Something that... scared you?  
  
Indy looks to Mengele... fire in his eyes. Then down to the  
duffle bag, sitting in Mengele's lap. Indy averts his gaze once  
again. Mengele chuckles.  
  
EXT. THE AMAZON -- WATERFALL -- DAY  
  
The balloons slowly descend to a grouping of rocks at the base of  
a waterfall. There at the bottom, a group of Nazi soldiers  
decked out in light-green camoflauge await the travelers.  
  
SERIES OF SHOTS  
  
1) A snake slithers across a tree branch. A good indicator of  
the Amazon... seemingly quiet... but dangerous.  
  
2) A now blindfolded Indy and Rudger step off the balloon, guns  
at their backs.  
  
3) The Nazi procession includes twenty or so soldiers. Two of  
which carry a Swastika banner.  
  
4) Indy's husky is kept alive in a small cage carried between two  
foot soldiers.  
  
5) Nazis soldiers with machete's cut through thick brush.  
  
6) The trek moves across a log bridge over the Amazon river.  
  
6) The sun shines bright.  
  
7) Indy removes his hat, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
8) Mengele drinks from a Canteen.  
  
9) More marching.  
  
10) A blindfolded Rudger trips, falling to the ground. Two  
soldiers quickly pick him up.  
  
11) More marching, and chopping through the brush.  
  
12) The Nazis come through some thick jungle to a clearing. They  
remove Indy and Rudger's blindfolds. The two hostages look up in  
shock.  
  
REVERSE -- THEIR POV  
  
There, past the thick shrubbery, we see an ANCICENT INCAN TEMPLE.  
But not so ancient??? It appears the Nazis have altered it,  
constructing a secret compound here in the heart of the Amazon.  
The temple is made of mossy stone and is constructed in  
traditional Incan style, steps cut into the sides leading to the  
spire of it's pyramid shape. However, the entrance portal and  
other openings are constructed of steel and metal. It is an  
inventive blend of old and new.  
  
Indy and Rudger are led, arms tied behind their backs toward the  
entrance-- two towering metal doors labeled with an enormous  
swastika. As Indy and Rudger approach it, we SEE from their  
compared size that the two doors are HUGE. The swastika splits,  
as the two metal doors slowly slide apart with a GRIND, allowing  
entrance. The procession enters.  
  
INT. NAZI TEMPLE  
  
The hostages are ushered down a dark hallway in the compound.  
The walls are moss covered stone. Torches LIGHT the way. At the  
end of the tunnel we SEE A BRIGHT LIGHT and HEAR A STRANGE  
REOCURRING REFRAIN OF VOICES. There looks to be a largely lit  
room at the tunnel's end. The procession continues on.  
  
INT. NAZI TEMPLE -- ASSEMBLY HALL  
  
They enter the rear of a large and modern looking room, standing  
atop a raised platfrom that hovers above a massive and vast  
assembly hall. Nazi troops are EVERYWHERE, lined up in rows,  
"Heil"ing in unison to a large Swastika flag drooping down the  
front side of the hall... and beneath that tapestry... another  
swastika flag... covering something? It seems this room contains  
the leftovers of the third reich.  
  
Indy and Rudger gawk at the both remarkable and awful sight with  
a mix of fear and astonishment. Mengele steps forward, SHOUTING  
SOMETHING IN GERMAN. The legion quiets. Mengele SHOUTS AGAIN.  
With one loud C-C-CLACK... the Nazis turn in military fashion to  
face the visitors. Now... a silence.  
  
BISHOP  
(whispering to Indy)  
What have you gotten me into?  
  
MENGELE  
Mein Komeraden! We hide here, half a world away from  
the homeland! But today is the first day of our  
siege! Soon, we will march out of the Amazon, into an  
unsuspecting world. A world that thinks us long gone.  
A world... that will fall to it's knees graveling  
under our domination! And the instrument of our  
domination...  
(motions off FRAME)  
...the Spear of Life!!!  
  
There are SHOUTS OF GLEE from below as two soldiers appear on the  
raised platform, holding a blanket. The blanket is thrown back  
to reveal a rather normal looking javelin/stick... made of wood  
with a glimmering stone spearhead at it's head. Rudger's mouth  
opens wide.  
  
BISHOP  
Jesus, they've got it!  
  
Indy beholds the artifact... a look of fear and worry in his  
features.  
  
Mengele slowly unzips Indy's duffle bag, pulling out two old,  
rolled up pieces old parchment. He gazes at them with delight.  
Nazi cheers FADE. Mengele chuckles, slowly holding the two  
scrolls up in the air.  
  
MENGLE  
And the Scrolls of the Dead!  
  
IMMEDIATELY MORE CHEERING AND SHOUTING FROM BELOW as the Nazis  
throw their fists victoriously in the air.  
  
MENGELE  
(over their cheering)  
Today is a new beginning! This time... we will not  
fail! This time... is for all of time!  
  
The Nazis continue to APPLAUD in a cult-like fashion.  
  
MENGELE  
And I introduce to you... the man who found the  
scrolls for us. The newest addition... to our great  
cause. I give you... Professor Jones!  
  
The guards push Indy and Rudger forward to the front of the  
platform. From below, there is CHEERING that quickly turns into  
chanting... "Jones! Jones! Jones!" over and over again.  
  
Indy surveys the throng, sick to his stomach with fear and  
repulsion as they chant his name. He wonders whether they are  
toasting him or his death? They husky WHIMPERS from his cage.  
Indy turns to Mengele.  
  
INDY  
I want to see Marion. Where is she?  
  
MENGELE  
She is with my employer. And he most certainly wants  
to see you.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DARKLY LIT DUNGEON  
  
Indy and Rudger are shoved into a dark room that resembles a  
dungeon. The door closes behind them, ECHOING LOUDLY.  
  
BISHOP  
Where are we?  
  
MARION  
Indy? Is that you?  
  
They turn to see Marion, still dressed in her wedding gown,  
shackled to the dungeon wall. Indy is overjoyed, he runs to her,  
kissing her, keeping his forehead to hers.  
  
INDY  
Marion! Are you okay?  
  
MARION  
I'm fine. What about you?  
  
INDY  
Have they hurt you at all? Are you hurt?  
  
MARION  
No. I think Mengele would've if he could. But... he  
wouldn't let them.  
  
INDY  
(beat; confused)  
He? What do you...  
  
Marion motions Indy to see...  
  
There across the room from them, the mysterious chubby man in the wheelchair is rolled  
out of the darkness by a Nazi soldier. He is dressed in dark pants, a khaki shirt and a   
sort-of straw hat. The man is older, bald, wrinkled... maybe in his sixties. Indy turns white upon seeing... 


	10. The Rest Part 1

There across the room from them, the mysterious chubby man in the wheelchair is rolled out of the darkness by a Nazi soldier. He is dressed in dark trousers, a khaki shirt and a sort-of straw hat. The man is quite old, bald, wrinkled... Probably in his eighties. Indy turns white. He is looking at ABNER RAVENWOOD. 

INDY Oh my god...

ABNER You look as if you've seen a ghost, Dr. Jones?

BISHOP Who the bloody hell are you?

INDY The man who taught me everything I know... Marion's father... Abner Ravenwood.

BISHOP Ravenwood! Impossible. Ravenwood died years ago in the Congo.

ABNER Back from the dead, to join the world of the living.

INDY (lost for words)  
Abner-I...

ABNER A long time, Indy. I'd hoped I'd one day see you again. I've heard my dear apprentice is retiring. Retiring to marry my daughter, Marion.  
(beat)  
If one hadn't faked their death fifteen years ago, one might have been upset about not being invited to the wedding.

INDY All this time Abner? All this time you've been working for the Nazis?

ABNER Retirement from the living seemed the best way to maintain my reputation, and do the work I had to do. My only regret was not being able to see my beautiful Marion.

Abner glances to Marion... who looks down, ashamed of her father.

INDY It was you Abner. All along. The religious antiquities?

ABNER (nods)  
The Nazis were never that clever. When I faked my death to join the Third Reich as the Fuhrer's advisor to the occult, I learned that lesson very quickly.

INDY The Ark of the Covenant! The Holy Grail?

ABNER My ideas, young friend.

INDY Rene Bellog and Walter Donovan!

ABNER Pawns. Accepting orders from my secret offices in Berlin. They were in it for the money, Indy.

INDY And what about you?

ABNER Me? I joined this war of my own will, Indy. A war that only the Germans could see the possibilities of. They had the forsight to forsee one of the greatest empires both history and archaeology have ever known. Greater even... than ancient Rome, Indy!

Indy can't believe what he's hearing. He looks to Marion.

MARION I didn't know, Indy.

She looks down, averting her eyes. Indy turns to Abner.

INDY Tell me your were brainwashed! Tortured and turned mad! Just tell me that!

ABNER I wish I could.

BISHOP How did you escape Berlin?

ABNER With the aid of Josef Mengele. I came to Brazil, along with what was left of the Third Reich. We now hide here in the Amazon, planning the rise of a new Reich, Indy. A fourth Reich!

INDY A fourth Reich? You have gone mad, Abner.

ABNER Have I then? You found the scrolls for me. I knew you would. I know you better perhaps than you know yourself.

INDY You were my friend.

ABNER I treated you like a son.

INDY After the wedding I would've been your son! And in case you've forgotten you have a daughter! A daughter you kidnapped!

Abner is silent. Almost offended.

ABNER I would never harm her. I love her like nothing else. I... I did what I had to do to get you, Indy. Now that I've retired from the living, you're the best digger in the business.

Rudger's head perks up. Abner takes note.

ABNER My apologies. Not to exclude you, Mr. Bishop. I've heard a great deal about your work. What with Indy retiring you would've no doubt taken his reins at the top.  
(beat)  
And so here we are. Three generations of archaeology.

INDY You have the spear and the scrolls now. Why are we still alive?

ABNER A possibility.  
(beat)  
...join us.

INDY I'd tell you to go to hell, but you'd probably come back.

Abner turns to Marion.

ABNER Marion my darling. Think about what you could have in the new world. You could remain unharmed. You could even be married. All you have to say... is yes.

MARION (beat; repulsed)  
Go spit.

ABNER You know you're growing older now Indy. Think about your future. Your retirement. It could be wonderful. Or... it could be tomorrow.

INDY Dr. Jones.

ABNER (beat; confused)  
What?

INDY My friends call me Indy.

Abner appears to be genuinely hurt. He pauses.

ABNER So be it. Mengele!

The door opens and Mengele walks in with two soldiers.

MENGELE Yes, Herr Ravenwood?

ABNER Take Dr. Bishop to his cell, and take "Dr. Jones"... to your laboratory.

MENGELE My pleasure.

Abner motions to his guard who wheels him away from Indy and the others. Two soldiers apprehend Indy and Rudger, ushering them out. Marion looks as if she could cry, reaching for Indy.

INDY It'll be alright, Marion. Trust me!

With that, a DOOR SLAM. Marion is left in the darkness alone.

EXT. NAZI TEMPLE -- NIGHT

A storm now blazes in the jungle night. FLASHES OF LIGHTNING and CRACKS OF THUNDER are accompanied by a downpour in the thick rainforest brush.

INT. MENGELE'S LABORATORY

Indy lay strapped to a surgeon's table, a lamp blinding him from above. The room is dark.. and appears much like you'd expect a mad scientist's laboratory. Undistinguishable machinery, beakers, and medical equipment.

Mengele approaches, now dressed in a white lab coat that makes him look like Dr. Frankenstein.

MENGELE Choose your torture Dr. Jones. I could lobotomize you. Hmm? What do you think? Or maybe a brand of slow and painful poison? Or perhaps... perhaps I'll tear... all the flesh from your body.

Mengele turns to a tray featuring instruments of his torture... knives and saws. They are twisted and sharp, just like Mengele. He fiddles with his tools, deciding.

INDY I've done the Nazis's dirty work by finding the scrolls. I deserve to die. So please... do me a favor.

Indy looks around the room as Mengele responds. He notices tables of Mengele's projects.

MENGELE Ah, death is no amusement. Not for me... being a person very adept at, shall we say, finding new and interesting ways to make people hurt.

INDY Some scientist.

MENGELE A new age has dawned since your last coupling with the Nazis Dr. Jones. An atomic age. When we emerge from the jungle, we will funnel these technologies... fusion, energy. Creating an unstoppable rocket-powered empire fueled by innovation.  
(beat)  
You realize of course, you weren't only sanctioned by us to retrieve the scrolls? No, there was a great deal of revenge involved as well for all those times in the past you were a thorn in the Reich's side. All sorts of priorities one has when planning the rise of a new army.

Mengele selects his tool, admiring it. It is strange and bent. Mengele turns to the surgeon's table, forebodingly.

MENGELE But the one thing at the top of my list, was to do... what the Angel of Death is about to do to you.

Mengele slices the instrument across his own hand, shuddering with delight as he squeezes blood from his fist.

INDY You're mad!

MENGELE More than you could ever know.

Mengele aims the instrument down to Indy's eye, which opens wide in fear.

EXT. NAZI TEMPLE -- NIGHT

Outside, the jungle downpour continues. We HEAR Indy SCREAMING IN PAIN. MORE THUNDER AND LIGHTNING.

INT. NAZI TEMPLE -- PRISON AREA -- LATER

Rudger paces back and forth in his dungeon cell, which connects to a small office area where Indy's husky sits tied to a desk. The husky lies quietly on the ground. Rudger looks to the husky, who raises it's head up to him.

BISHOP How can you rest at a time like this?

The husky WHIMPERS, tilting its head.

There is a loud CLANK as the office door flies open. Two NAZI GUARDS prop up Indy as they drag him into the room. One Nazi unlocks the cell door. Rudger backs into the corner.

THUMP, Indy falls flat on his back. His eye is now covered with a black patch, making him look like a wounded pirate. Rudger looks down at Indy in shock. The husky WHIMPERS more.

NAZI GUARD Ich muss zu Mengele gehen! Ist das klarr?

The remaining guard salutes, as his apparent boss leaves the office. The door shuts.

LOW ANGLE IN THE CELL on Indy who slowly turns over onto his stomach, clutching at the bars by his face. Rudger stands behind him, as Indy raises his head.

BISHOP What'd they do to you?

A small stream of blood streaks down from beneath Indy's eye patch as he struggles to open his remaining eye.

INDY They punished me.

Indy wipes the blood from beneath his eye.

OUTSIDE THE CELL, the remaining Guard takes off his hat, revealing shiny blonde hair beneath. He smiles at Indy and Rudger taking a seat at the desk. Proudly putting his feet up, he pulls out a hanky and begins to shine his ring. Very shyly, the husky walks over to Indy, looking at him through the bars. Indy looks back at his dog, who WHINES, stepping forward and slowly licking Indy's patch/forehead. Indy calms, slowly pulling himself up with the aid of the bars, falling/sitting onto a bunk by the wall. The dog sits down at the cell's edge. Indy and Rudger speak in a HUSHED WHISPER to one another.

BISHOP Are you alright?

INDY Never better.

Bishop stares at Indy in awe of his swagger.

BISHOP And what about me Dr. Jones? And the Spear? Now that you've gone and found the scrolls for Ravenwood, they've no reason to keep us alive!

INDY (looks to Rudger)  
They don't have the scrolls.

BISHOP (confused)  
What?

INDY Archaeological "fieldwork" rule number one. Always bring a decoy.

BISHOP (slowly catching up)  
You mean the scrolls you gave them are...?

Indy nods.

BISHOP (beat)  
Well that... simply means they won't work. The Spear can't be used without the real scrolls.  
(beat; unsure)  
Right?

INDY This was your project, Rudger.

Rudger turns away from Indy, throwing his head back in defeat. They keep their conversation in a HUSHED TONE.

BISHOP Oh Christ, it was Pierre's project. My first expedition was supposed to be exciting. Not... not this exciting.

INDY "First expedition?" You mean... What do you mean?

BISHOP Well my... Archery Club at Oxford did sponsor trips to Brunai and Egypt so I suppose that I might have gotten a chance of sorts to...

INDY (cutting in)  
Archery club sponsored?  
(angrily)  
Rudger, where I teach we call those "field trips"--you're telling me this is your fir...

BISHOP (cutting in)  
I just graduated, Jones! I don't have any experience! But it's... experience doesn't count for everything. I'm a man of study... thought. Not an... an... American.

INDY Didn't we save you in the war?

BISHOP (indicates the cell)  
Bloody job well done! Stupid prat.

A INCREDIBLY ANNOYING CHUCKLING can be heard, as Indy and Rudger turn to the BLONDE NAZI guard sitting at the desk outside their cell. He continues to shine his ring.

BLONDE NAZI Your whispering can't save you, Americans.

BISHOP (quick to correct)  
I'm English.

Indy looks at him, scowling. He notices the Nazis' ring.

INSERT -- ON RING -- A small swastika.

INDY Nice ring.

BLONDE NAZI (annoying smile)  
Soon there are going to be a lot more of these... just like this one. It'll be a shame you won't be around to see them.  
(beat; notes the husky)  
I think perhaps your friend here will. I think I shall make him the first four-legged member of the Fourth Reich.

The Nazi jerks back on the leash that ties the husky to the desk. The Husky YELPS helplessly... quickly turning, and running from the cell... cowering behind the Nazi's desk. The Blonde Nazi CHUCKLES (again annoyingly) as Indy leaps up, grabbing the cell bars.

INDY Leave the dog alone!

BLONDE NAZI Quite an animal you have here, Jones. Running with his tail between his legs.

INDY Just like the Germans after the allies stormed Berlin?

The Blonde Nazi's chuckling and smile fade. He glares at Indy. Standing, he walks to the bars. They both fume. A pause. BAM, the guard quickly SMASHES Indy in the face. Indy falls back from the bars to the floor of the cell. Immediately the very loud and ANNOYING LAUGH of the Blonde Nazi fills the room.

CLOSE ON NAZI

BLONDE NAZI (over his laughter)  
It takes hurting a dog to spark you, eh Jones?  
(laughs hard)  
I wonder what it takes to spark him?

More LAUGHTER. As the Nazi's CHUCKLING SLOWLY DIES, a low vengeful GROWLING MONSTER can be heard OFF FRAME. The growling is intense, growing louder with each snarl. Slowly the Nazi turns to.

ANOTHER ANGLE

Indy's husky stands... a completely new dog. The timid shyness is gone. Appearing rabid, and showing it's vicious teeth, the husky snarls like a wolf, ready to pounce it's prey in order to tear it to shreds. The bass of it's growl and the fire in it's eyes indicates what sets this dog off... hurting Indy. Indy looks up from the floor.

The Nazi eye's are wide. He slowly backs, as the husky begins to BARK LOUDLY, quivering and ready to strike.

BLONDE NAZI What does the dog want Jones? Do you want some food... Some food, maybe?

Without hesitation the husky leaps forward, apprehending the Nazi's hand. The Blonde Nazi screams in pain as Indy's husky violently whips it's head from side to side in a rampage.

Indy watches intently as the Husky continues to gnarl the Nazi's hand. The Nazi SCREAMS IN PAIN covering his face with his free arm. Finally, the Nazi shoves the dog away from him, gripping his bludgeoned hand, backing towards the cell bars. Indy seizes the Nazi's head, pulling him back into the nearest cell bar with a CLANK. The Nazi collapses to the ground unconscious... still clutching his hand. Rudger hops up behind Indy as both look down to...

A pause. A calm. Back to it's normal self, the husky walks to the cell, dropping something as if returning a stick while playing fetch. There on the floor... the severed finger of the Blonde Nazi, adorn with a swastika ring. Indy and Rudger look on in shock as the now seemingly innocent dog pants playfully, tail wagging.

BISHOP That's your animal?

Indy allows his shocked features to form a slight smile for his dog. He's proud. The husky looks up to him... panting. Indy slowly crouches, reaching through the bars to pet his furry friend in acceptance.

INDY Thanks dog...

And there... just behind the husky on the fallen Nazi's belt... a set of keys. Indy grabs them with a JINGLE.

INDY C'mon. Let's get outta here.

CUT TO:

INT. NAZI TEMPLE -- HALL -- LATER

Two Nazi soldiers patrol a torch-lit, stone hall dotted with swastika flags. After the soldiers pass, Indy steals a look from behind the corner of a perpendicular hallway. In a flash, he zips laterally across the hall to another cove that sits just in front of two double-doors. Indy signals to Rudger, who skulks across the hall holding the husky... his hand clasping the wiggling dog's mouth shut. The two escapees WHISPER their plan.

INDY I don't think he likes being held captive.

BISHOP Well neither do I! What do we need to do?

Indy looks to the two suits of armor that decorate the cove... one holding an ax, the other a sword. Indy touchs the sword, trying to figure a way to pry it loose.

INDY What I need... is my gun.

GERMAN MURMURS can be heard! Indy scoots back from the cove's edge into shadow, covering Rudger and the wiggling dog behind him. Two more goons march past. A pause. The husky worms, finally shaking lose from Rudger's grasp.

BISHOP Blast! Jones, the dog!

Upon hitting the floor, the husky scampers, quickly disappearing inside the partially open double doors behind them. Rudger gives quick chase. Indy looks around the corner one last time before following suit.

INT. DARK STORAGE ROOM

The men follow the husky into a large, darkened storage room. With every LIGHTNING FLASH the area is LIT to REVEAL it is vast... a warehouse full of elongated rectangular crates decorated in swastikas. Indy and Rudger size up the spacious room in awe as the husky weaves between the mysterious crates.

BISHOP What is this place?

INDY I dunno. Some kind of storage.

BISHOP Storage for what?

The husky barks, standing on its hind legs and scratching at a crate. Indy and Rudger approach. Slowly, Indy kneels down running his hand along the container, wiping dust from the wood. And there underneath, printed along the side is written a name. A German solier's name.

SERIES OF SHOTS

Indy walks along another crate wiping it off. Another. And another. The other crates likewise feature German ranks and names.

BISHOP What is it?

INDY They're dead Nazi soldiers. These aren't storage crates. They're coffins.

THUNDER CRACKS and LIGHTNING FLASHES in the storm outside as Indy moves forward.

QUICK CUTS

of Indy wiping off more crates. We SEE names like "Keitel," "Rosenberg," "Speer," and "Hess."

The escapees gawk in disbelief at the atrocious find. There are crates everywhere! Hundreds and hundreds of crates! Indy's eyes fill with anger.

INDY (low, held back fury)  
In this room lies every remnant of the Third Reich. This is their army, Rudger. This is the Forth Reich.

BISHOP What do we do?

INDY (beat; determined)  
Stop them.

CUT TO:

INT. CASKET ROOM -- LATER

Indy finishes prying the lid off a crate with a crowbar. Rudger approaches awkwardly holding an ax in one hand and a sword in the other, undoubtedly taken from the suits of armor. Rudger hands Indy the ax. Indy takes it, looking down to the casket. He looks to Rudger, who shutters, disgusted with what they are about to do.

BISHOP I thought the scrolls were fakes?

INDY We have to do this. It's the only way to be sure.

Rudger hesitantly nods. Indy looks to the UNSEEN CORPSE in the casket. He takes a deep breath, raising the ax. Indy brings it down with a CRACK OF THUNDER.

Indy's silhouette on the wall LIGHTS UP with a LIGHTNING FLASH as we see his shadow lift the decapitated head, holding it up before tossing it aside.

Another crate is pried open. Above it, Rudger slowly raises his sword. He averts his eyes, closing them tightly as he brings down the sword with a swift CHOP. A beat. Breathing heavily, Rudger slowly stops squinting and looks to the casket.

A SERIES OF SHOTS... crates lids are pried off. Heads are severed from dead bodies. LIGHTNING AND THUNDER accent the MONTAGE.

Rudger slowly approaches Indy with a thought.

BISHOP Dr. Jones. In the assembly hall. There was something under the flag... something they were saluting...

INT. NAZI TEMPLE -- ASSEMBLY HALL

The large hall is now dark and empty. Indy and Rudger situate themselves on either side of the swastika flag. They lift it off, tossing it aside. Indy slowly wipes small flower petals off the decorative coffin underneath. Indy's eyes open wide... so do Rudger's. They see the unthinkable.

INSERT -- on the coffin... the words "Der Fuhrer" and below that... "Adolph Hitler."

LIGHTNING AND THUNDER. Rudger shoots Indy a terrified look. Indy carefully reaches under the lid. He GRUNTS, starting to push.

INDY Here. Help me.

Rudger helps Indy shove the large lid aside. With their GROANS and a low GRIND the top slides loose. And there it is... Hitler's corpse, dressed immaculately in a sparkling uniform. Indy looks to Rudger, climbing up onto the coffin. A pause before he slowly raises the ax above his head.

INDY (beat)  
Auf Wiedersehen.

FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! FLICK! Suddenly lights spring on in the room. Indy whips his head around to see...

A group of three gun-toting NAZIS stand with Abner, barrels trained on Indy.

NAZI Halt!

Indy freezes, putting his hands in the air. Below, Abner smiles from his wheelchair.

ABNER I had forgotten how resourceful my young apprentice was.  
(beat)  
Drop the ax.

Indy reluctantly complies throwing the ax to the ground with a CLANK.

Just behind the Nazis, Mengele runs in behind them... arms flailing.

MENGELE Nein! Nein! Do not shoot! You will hit der Fuhrer!

Indy's eyes widen. He sees his chance. Quickly he jumps behind the casket as Nazi soldiers open fire, bullets riddling the casket in Indy's wake.

MENGELE Do not shoot! Halt! Halt!

Indy falls to the floor with Rudger just behind the platform. They both cover their heads... as the FIRING quickly subsides. Indy looks to Rudger, signaling him and pointing up at the casket.

Mengele grabs the gun from one of the soldiers, turning it around on him.

MENGELE Dummkoff!

RAT-TA-TA-TAT! Mengele shoots the Nazi soldier who flies back. Abner and the other soldiers turn to see this.

Indy and Rudger push the heavy casket slowly forward. They get a bit of momentum and... GRIINNNNDDDD.

Abner and Mengele turn to see the casket pushed off the platform... It tumbles, spilling Hitler's body out onto the floor, the casket falling close behind.

MENGELE Mein Fuhrer!

Mengele opens fire with the machine gun. Bullets riddle the platform. The other Nazis open fire as well.

Behind the platform Indy signals Rudger and the two make a run for it... to a door directly behind them. The husky follows.

INT. CRATE ROOM

Indy and Rudger dash back into the dark crate room, FLASHES from FIRE illuminating the entrance just behind them. They immediately make for the endless stacks of crates. Two Nazi soldiers appear at the entrance FIRING AWAY.

Indy and Rudger speed between crates as bits of wood fly up around them, bullets drilling the coffins. They come to the edge of a stack. Indy jumps around a stack corner for safety, grabbing Rudger by the collar and pulling him with him. Bullets pierce the corner of the crates. Indy and Rudger breathe heavily... out of sight.

In the b.g. the two remaining Nazis motion to one another and spread apart. Indy points to the sword that Rudger still clutches in his hand. Rudger shakes his head furiously... he's nervous.

BISHOP These ones are alive! I can't!

Indy angrily points at the sword again before quickly turning to the stack of crates, and climbing them! Rudger is left alone... he turns back to the corner, breathing heavily... sword at the ready.

The Nazi soldiers slowly make their way towards separate breaks in the crate stacks.

Indy climbs up the crates as quietly as he can, pulling himself on top. He is about fifteen feet in the air. He glances to the side.

INDY'S POV

There across from him, poised on a catwalk is a small machine with levers that operates a crane. Scanning the arm of the crane, it looms overhead... a stack of three bundled crates dangles from it's peak by a wire... hanging over the distant floor below.

Rudger breathes HEAVILY, sword at the ready. He is on the verge of hyper-ventilating.

One of the Nazis stops... turning his head. He can hear Rudger's breathing. He pivots moving towards the breathing.

Another Nazi moves between crates. He hears a slight CREAKING SOUND. He halts. Curious, the Nazi slowly looks up.

HIS POV

A stack of crates rises into complete darkness. A beat. Suddenly there is a FLASH OF LIGHTNING revealing Indiana Jones perched at the top of crates, whip drawn back. THWACK!

Indy's whip flies over the Nazi's head as the Nazi raises his gun.

The edge of Indy's whip snares a lever of the crane controls. The lever falls back with a RUMBLE. The Nazi stops just before opening fire, craning his head back to see... A LARGE PILE OF CRATES COMING DOWN AT HIM. The crates smash down into the Nazi crushing him with a THUD.

Rudger stands at the edge of the crates ready... Just around the corner a Nazi soldier was about to discover him... but the Nazi turns away from Rudger, hearing the CRATES CRASH. Eyes wide, Rudger jumps around the corner with a SCREAM. SLICE! SLICE! He takes down the Nazi with his sword. The Nazi falls to the floor. Rudger bends down. SLICE! SLICE! He screams out, mercilessly pounding away at the fallen Nazi BELOW FRAME.

Indy hops down from his position onto a lower stack of crates.

Rudger continues to hack away at his undoubtedly dead attacker.

Calm now, and slowly winding up his whip Indy hops down to the floor, gazing back at the entrance.

HIS POV

Moving shadows indicate more Nazis are coming.

Indy turns, walking to Rudger who continues to madly hack at the fallen Nazi. Indy touches Bishop's shoulder. Rudger turns to Indy, fire in his eyes, ready to strike.

INDY Rudger!

Rudger stops. A pause. He GULPS, lowering the sword and composing himself. A beat. Indy squats BELOW FRAME by the fallen Nazi.

BISHOP It's... easier when they're dead...

Indy pops back up, holding the Nazi's gun, fiddling with it.

INDY He's dead all right...

CLICK CLICK CLICK.

INDY No ammo.  
(tosses the gun)  
C'mon.

Indy pulls Rudger along. The husky scampers around a crate, following them. Rudger quickly scoops up the dog in his arms.

The trio runs at full speed until... Indy stops, arms out... halting forward movement. A pause.

INDY Wait!

BISHOP What is it?

A low CREAKING sound can be heard. Something is about to happen.

INDY D'you hear that? Sounds like...

Indy looks down to see, they are both standing on a wooden floor panel. CRASH! The wood splits and Indy and Rudger both fall through the hole in the floor into...

INT. MACHINE ROOM

...a machine room. The room is rather small, a metal catwalk encircling above a glob of cranks, gears and machinery that fill the heart of the dirt room. The sound of electricity can be heard ZAPPING between the antennae of a large generator. Rudger falls to the catwalk with a metallic THUD, the husky still in his arms. Indy misses the catwalk, falling to the dirt floor... flat on his butt. A beat. Aching, Indy props himself up on his elbows... COUGHING... a cloud of dust around him. Indy gazes up to see...

INDY'S POV

Across the room a gigantic seven-foot tall BUFF NAZI mechanic turns from the machinery he was working on to face Indy. The Nazi is a huge steroid nightmare, bulging beneath a tight black muscle shirt, a flat, steel welding mask covering his face. The Nazi brandishes two arc welding pipes in his hands... connected by cords to the ZAPPING generator. Sparks fly from the generator behind him.

Indy's eyes open wide. He slowly pulls himself up to his feet. The Buff Nazi moves forward, holding up the arc welding pipes, pressing them together as electricity streaks between them and SPARKS fly.

Rudger finally sits up on the catwalk, looking down on the drama unfolding in the machine "arena" below.

Indy backs away from the giant who moves toward him, raising his pipe... ready to strike.

BISHOP Jones!

Rudger tosses his sword down to Indy who catches just in time to block a blow from the electrical welder. SPARKS FLY, as Indy is pushed down by the brute, falling onto his back.

The Buff Nazi looms overhead. He swings his pipes down. Indy rolls to the side. THUMP. A miss. Indy rolls the other way as another pipe comes at him. THUMP. A miss. The Buff Nazi then brings down both pipes and Indy once again blocks them with his sword. There is a SIZZLE and SPARKS FLY ALL OVER THE PLACE as Indy grimaces doing his best to fight a losing battle... as the Buff Nazi leans in closer... the arc welders slowly push towards Indy's face. Sparks getting closer...

Indy pulls his legs up together and gives the Buff Nazi a swift kick in the gut sending him back. Indy leaps to his feet backing up.

The Buff Nazi charges Indy, who backs against the wall. There is a tug! The Nazi halts. The cords to the generator aren't long enough. The Buff Nazi does his best to connect the sparking pipes with Indy who stands trapped in the corner, a mere foot out of reach from the welders.

On the catwalk, Rudger does his best to control the GROWLING and wiggling of the husky who wants to help its master.

BISHOP Oh... bloody hell!

Eyes wide, Indy quickly ducks and rolls out of his spot... right around the struggling Nazi. With a quick swish, Indy cuts through both welding cords creating a magnificent EXPLOSION OF SPARKS FROM THE SEVERED CORDS. Sparks fly from the electrical generator.

The Buff Nazi drops his pipes and turns as Indy draws his sword back and swings. THUNK. The Nazi catches Indy's hand with no problem. THUNK. With his other hand the Nazi grabs Indy's neck slowly lifting him into the air. Indy's sword falls to the ground as he COUGHS AND CHOKES. His feet dangle above the dirt.

Indy brings his leg back, kneeing the Buff Nazi right where it counts. The Buff Nazi releases Indy bending down ever so slightly. Indy falls to the floor. He COUGHS.

INDY Hurts, doesn't it, Herr scumbag.

The Nazi (amazingly) composes himself instantly, bending back into a standing position. Indy frowns, confused. The Nazi slowly takes off their welding mask to reveal... it is a gigantically BUFF FEMALE NAZI. She smiles.

BUFF FEMALE NAZI (low and thick accent)  
Frauline...

Indy is shocked, attempting to scoot back through the dirt, as the frauline grabs him by the lapels, pulling him into the air and flinging him into the wall. BAM! A punch to Indy's gut. BAM. Another punch to the gut.

Up on the catwalk, Rudger struggles to control Indy's growling husky.

The woman grabs Indy pulling him off the ground once more in a strong bear hug. Indy SCREAMS OUT in a gasp for air as the Buff Nazi squeezes the life out of him. His arms pinched by his sides, Indy's hands fumble... looking for a fail-safe... they stop, just on top of the Buff Nazi's breasts. Indy goes for it... seizing them.

The Female Nazi screams out, letting go of Indy who falls to the ground... right next to his sword! He quickly apprehends it, turning to glare up at the woman who holds her chest in pain.

Indy swings the sword, slicing it across the woman's leg. She YELLS, holding her sliced leg. Indy quickly stands and moves forward running the massive woman through with his sword. She GULPS falling back... She stumbles... further back... into the generator!

Indy jumps as SPARKS FLY and the lights in the room FLICKER IN AND OUT. The Buff Nazi SCREAMS, being electrocuted by the powerful generator. Indy shields himself from the sparks. The SCREAMING ENDS... and the Buff Female Nazi falls to the floor on her knees... a pause... She tumbles over, face first into the dirt... smoke rising off her body. Indy gawks at her a second before looking to Rudger.

Rudger awkwardly struggles with the husky.

BISHOP I could use some help up here.

Indy pulls out his whip, jogging over. THWACK. He snares the railing of the catwalk with it. Slowly, Indy ascends his whip as we:

CUT TO:

INT. NAZI TEMPLE -- HALL

A soldier quickly wheels Abner down a hallway. Mengele and several Nazis escort him.

MENGELE You should have let me kill him when I had the chance.

Abner looks to Mengele as several Nazis run past them, mobilizing. One TROOP stops to report to Abner.

TROOP Herr Ravenwood, they were spotted in engineering.

MENGELE (beat; worried)  
That's near the river!

Abner turns to Mengele with concern, as the Nazi pushing his wheelchair speeds up.

CUT TO:

INT. RIVER ROOM

GUNSHOTS RING OUT behind them as Indy and Rudger sprint down a long torchlit tunnel that opens under an archway into a large cavern. They see two tied-off bamboo rafts afloat in a river that runs RIGHT THROUGH THE COMPOUND! This part of the temple is at the compounds's underground edge, where metal and rock meet. The river runs through the room, disappearing down a dark cavern tunnel.

BISHOP It's the Amazon river! Runs underground right through the temple.

INDY Grab those bamboo poles.

BISHOP We won't survive the underground rapids! And th-the river is infested with flesh-eating piranhas!

INDY It's our only chance!

The bamboo rafts are entirely flat. Guiding lamps hang from two poles connected vertically to the raft's surface. Indy unties the boat as Rudger sets the husky on it, grabbing a small blanket on the raft to cover the dog. Rudger then seizes two long poles, handing one to Indy. The two hop on, pushing off from the temple floor with the poles.

Nazi soldiers enter by the river and OPEN FIRE on Indy and Rudger as they disappear down the dark underground tunnel. Abner is rolled in just behind the troops. A group of soldiers jump on the remaining raft, pushing off after the escapees. The Nazi raft also disappears down the cavern, as Abner watches scornfully. A beat. Abner's anger transforms... a deep and proud smile develops on his features.

ABNER He hasn't changed.

INT. CAVERNOUS WATERWAYS

The SOUND of the raging river grows LOUDER as Indy and Rudger seem to travel farther and deeper into the underground cave. It is difficult to tell. The lamps only provide immediate visibility just in front of the raft... leaving dips, turns and dropoffs to APPEAR out of nowhere. Indy and Rudger stand, legs planted firmly, using their poles to violently push off walls, makes turns, etc...

The river picks up faster... and faster. There is a jolt. Rudger falls forward, Indy catches his arm. The raft is caught up on a grouping of jagged rocks. Indy jabs the rocks with his pole. He looks back.

Behind them, the LIGHT from the Nazi raft indicates someone is close behind.

INDY Hurry! Come on!

The Nazi raft appears around a bend. One soldier aims his machine gun. Two other steer with poles. Indy jabs one last strong jab as the Nazis open fire. Bullets strike the rocks moments after Indy's raft breaks free, raging on. The Nazis continue FIRING. Rudger turns to look forward.

BISHOP Look out!

RUDGER'S POV

The LAMP ILLUMINATES a series of quick turns and sharp drops and low hanging stalactites... like you'd find in some amusement park water ride.

BACK TO SCENE

Indy and Rudger breathe fast and hold on for dear life as waters splashes up around them.

INDY Hang on!

The Nazi raft appears to be catching up behind them. More BULLETS RIDDLE THE CAVE WALL. Indy and Rudger turn to see the raft approaching. Indy turns back, eyes wide. He quickly grabs Rudger's head, pushing it down... forcing both of them to duck.

ANOTHER ANGLE

The raft flies under a suddenly lower rock ceiling.

The Nazis, just behind, aren't as prepared. All duck except for the Nazi with the gun who is KNOCKED OFF THE RAFT, falling into the water. The raft sails on. The lone Nazi is pulled along until finally grabbing the wall, fighting the rushing water. His comrades leave, the raft lights fading away down the tunnel.

NAZI Nein! Hilfe! Hilfe!

Water begins to stir madly around him. Bubbles everywhere. They come closer. His eyes open wide and he screams violently as the bubbles diverge on him. The water turns red and begins to spew blood as the Nazi is dragged underneath.

THE RAFT CHASE

continues. This portion of tunnel is very cylindrical. Indy and Rudger's raft banks high off the curved sides of the tunnel, as they continue to guide it with bamboo poles. The husky WHIMPERS from beneath its blanket.

The tunnel curves hard left, causing the raft to bank up on the right-side wall. Rudger slips, falling off the raft, catching on, his legs submerged in the water. His bamboo pole tumbles into the water.

BISHOP Jones! Help me!

Indy looks at his pole, then back to the Nazis. He drops to his knees setting the pole down as he grabs Rudger, pulling him back onto the raft. Rudger flails violently as Indy strains to pull him in. His arms and legs kick.

BISHOP Help me Jones!

Just behind them the Nazi raft approaches. Rudger's thrashing legs kick Indy's bamboo pole... right off the raft. Indy turns to see it tumble into the water. He pivots back giving Rudger and incredibly angry look. Rudger look up to Indy... sheepish... suddenly his eyes widen.

BISHOP Behind you!

Indy flips over just in time to catch a bamboo pole being swung at him by a Nazi on the second raft. The raft has caught up with Indy's and the two rafts now rush through the waterways side by side.

Indy takes control of the pole, quickly bring his knee up and whacking it. The other end of the pole jolts up, striking the Nazi in the chin. Indy then pulls the pole towards him, pulling the Nazi onto his raft. The two men stand, struggling over the pole.

The second raft pulls ahead slightly. The remaining Nazi stops steering, taking a moment to pull a small pistol from his belt, taking aim at Indy. Noting this... Indy's husky suddenly leaps out from beneath the blanket, hopping ACROSS TO THE OTHER RAFT, tackling the Nazi just as he fires. His arm thrown back, the Nazi mis-fires, sparking the cave wall. His bamboo pole falls into the rushing water.

Indy continues to struggle with the Nazi on his raft. Rudger watches in fear.

The husky tears at the fallen Nazi's arm on the second raft, whipping its head violently from side to side. More gunshots ring out... more sparks off the cave wall. The second raft, begins to fall back, repeatedly smacking/bumping against Indy's raft as it passes, falling behind.

The bump jolts Indy and the Nazi. They fall to the raft continuing to struggle over the pole. Indy headbuts the Nazi, stunning him. He then SHOVES THE POLE, WHACKING the Nazi in the face with it. Indy then FLIPS THE NAZI over his head, past a shocked Rudger and almost off the raft. CLASP! The Nazi grabs on, just before falling off.

YELP! Indy looks back to the second raft, and sees the Nazi shoving the husky away with his foot... taking aim at the dog. Without thinking, Indy runs, LEAPING TO THE SECOND RAFT behind them, tackling the soldier before he can shoot.

Rudger watches this, quickly and worriedly turning back to the fallen Nazi on his raft... who slowly begins to stand. Rudger leaps on top of the Nazi, drawing back... a beat... and throwing a punch. WHAM. Rudger continues to punch away as hard as he can.

On the second raft, Indy and the Nazi struggle over the gun which fires twice more, illuminating the dark caves. The husky attacks the Nazi's leg.

WIDER

Suddenly there is a small waterfall/drop... about 10 feet or so. Both rafts fly over the edge, falling to the water below continuing on. The jolt knocks the Nazi off the second raft. He falls, SCREAMING into the water.

Rudger struggles atop his Nazi, holding him face down against the raft, his arm dangling in the water.. CLUNK, suddenly the raft catches a group of rocks, slowing to a halt. The second raft slams into the back of the first. Indy and the husky fall/leap forward onto the first caught-  
up raft.

Rudger continues to smash the Nazis head into the edge of raft. Suddenly, the water surrounding the Nazi's submerged arm begins to BUBBLE. BUBBLES EVERYWHERE. The Nazi becomes to SCREAM IN PAIN as Rudger jumps off him, eyes wide, backing away.

BISHOP Crikey!

The Nazi continues to scream, in shock, slowly pulling his arm out of the water and turning to Rudger. Rudger covers his mouth, seeing the Nazi's arm has been chewed off from the elbow on.

Rudger SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS!

WHACK! A bamboo pole smacks the Nazi in the face. He goes flying back into the water. Indy stands on the raft, watching. Rudger breathes fast, hyperventilating as Indy pushes off from the rocks with the pole, shaking the raft loose.

BISHOP (stuttering in shock)  
Bloody h-hell... bloody hell! Did you... did you see what the piranha did...

INDY (steering with pole)  
Shut up, Rudger!

EXT. CAVERNOUS WATERWAYS -- MORNING

The river cavern opens into the lush Amazon jungle... greenery drooping all around it's opening. Indy and Rudger's raft quickly gushes out of the cave's mouth, pulling a two foot drop over some rocks into an immediately more calm water. Rudger sits on the raft, hyperventilating... freaked out.

The raft slows to a halt up on an embankment. Rudger immediately leaps off the raft, screaming/hyper-ventilating as he flees off through the Amazon brush. Indy throws his pole down, lifting the blanket to reveal the husky. Indy looks up.

INDY Rudger!  
(beat)  
Damnit!

Indy WHISTLES to the dog, turning to rush after Rudger through the thick brush. The husky hops off the raft and follows.

IN THE BRUSH

Rudger breathes fast running through the brush.

Indy runs at full speed, trying to keep up.

INDY Rudger, we're safe! Calm down!

A SWAMPY CLEARING

Coming out from the brush, Rudger stops.

HIS POV

A large swamp in front of him. It's a long way around. Rudger smiles to himself, shouting back into the brush.

BISHOP This way Jones! I found stillwater!

Rudger jumps down into the swamp water, trudging through it with large splashes. Seconds later Indy appears as the edge of the brush, the husky just behind him. He eyes the swamp.

INDY Rudger! No!

Rudger doesn't hear him, he continues to run through the swamp water, getting deeper and deeper.

Indy's Husky barks out at Rudger. Indy looks to the dog... a worried furrow in his brow. He turns back to the swamp... takes a deep breath... and runs at full speed into the water. The husky turns, immediately high-tailing it around the long way via land.

ANOTHER ANGLE CLOSE ON RUDGER

Rudger smiles, splashing through the water.

BISHOP No Piranha here, Jones! Careful, it gets a bit steep!

Indy splashes at full speed after him.

INDY Go around, Rudger! Get out of the deep water!

Rudger doesn't listen. He "runs" at full speed, water up to his neck, arms above his head until finally he starts to emerge.

Indy takes off his hat, holding it above the water as he makes his way through the deep end. The husky runs at full speed around the swamp, jumping from bits of land to bits of land.

Rudger smiles, making his way up onto dry land. He falls to the ground into some bushes, PANTING HEAVILY. Out of sight. Indy runs up out of the water... quickly falling into the bushes next to Rudger. They both breathe heavily from in the bushes. A pause.

BISHOP (O.S)  
See, that wasn't so terrible was it?

More breathing.

BISHOP (O.S)  
Why is it Jones... that your eye patch is moving?

Both of their BREATHING STOPS. Silence. Slowly Rudger stands from the bushes. We now SEE that he is COVERED IN GROSS, BLACK, SLIMY LEECHES! They are all over his face, neck, arms! RUDGER looks at his outstretched arms and SCREAMS A HIGH-PITCHED SHRILL SCREAM.

WIDER - ESTABLISHING SHOT OF THE AMAZON

From far above the Amazon we HEAR Rudger's scream.

BACK TO RUDGER AND INDY

Rudger furiously pulls the leeches off his arms. Indy THWACKS his jacket against the ground over and over. Rudger tosses his pith helmet and pulls his shirt off. Indy un-  
buttons his shirt, pulling leeches off his chest.

BISHOP Leeches!

The husky finally makes it's way to the two leech covered adventurers, BARKING at them as they furious brush themselves off.

Indy stops patting at himself. Rudger also. They seem to have gotten them all. Rudger looks to Indy.

BISHOP I got them all... I think...

Suddenly, Rudger's mouth opens wide. Indy looks to Rudger noting his expression. Slowly... Indy reaches up, just beneath his eye patch, and slowly pulls a leech from underneath, quickly tossing it aside.

Rudger's going to puke... his face turning blue. His eyes roll back in his head after seeing this... and he falls backwards... passing out... his head falling next to a tree. The husky BARKS.

Indy quickly reacts, hopping down next to Rudger. Indy shakes him, and giving him a few light slaps.

INDY Rudger! Rudger!

Rudger comes back to consciousness.

INDY Rudger! We got em! The leeches are gone Rudger, we're safe!

A pause, as Rudger wakes up, slowing looking around.

BISHOP Safe... right... th-that's it.  
(pause; coming to)  
Right then. We're safe.

THWUNNGGGG! A dart pierces the tree inches from Rudger's head. He GASPS, turning with Indy to see.

THEIR POV

A small TRIBE OF HOVITOS INDIANS stands in the trees, spears and arrows all trained on the archaeologists.

Indy and Rudger slowly stand, putting their hands in the air. One of the Hovitos yells out something at them in "Hovitos." A pause.

BISHOP Savages...

INDY Hovitos. We're in their territory.  
(beat)  
We should bargain.

BISHOP You speak Hovitos?

INDY Never got around to learning.

BISHOP (beat; thinks; a smile)  
I took a course at Oxford on primitive South American dialects!

Before Indy can stop him, Rudger steps forward raising his arms wide in the air. A beat before he BELLOWS OUT SOMETHING IN HOVITOS.

CUT TO:

EXT. JUNGLE - HOVITOS VILLAGE - DAY

Indy and Rudger dangle by their feet, tied upside-down from a bamboo pole mounted across two bamboo stands. Beneath them, there is a dark hole. Some kind of pit...

They are in the middle of a small makeshift village. Small and recently erected huts are scattered about between the trees. A few Hovitos women walk past, pointing to and eyeing the archaeologists. A long pause before...

INDY (faux British accent)  
"I took a course at Oxford on South American dialects!"

BISHOP I... I think I might pass out.

INDY Good.

Rudger utters a pouty grumble, turning his head with as much dignity as someone hung upside-down can muster. Nearby, Indy's dog BARKS from its small bamboo cage. Indy squiggles trying to find a way loose. Rudger finally "turns" back.

BISHOP What will they do with us?

INDY Probably skin us alive. Eat us.

BISHOP Jesus Christ, Jones! You're joking!

INDY I am. The Hovitos aren't cannibalistic. Thought you graduated the top of your class?

BISHOP Yes well... unfortunately I must've missed that. That and the course on cadaver mutilation.

INDY My eye is killing me.

A small group of Hovitos warriors approach including the more fancifully decorated CHIEF.

BISHOP Shhh! They're coming!

The group of Hovitos stop across from our heroes. Indy's husky barks and GROWLS at the natives. The Chief steps foward and begins to speak in Hovitos, gesturing into the distance with his hand.

INDY What'd he say?

BISHOP He's the tribes Chief. He wants to know why we wandered so far from the temple. He... he must think... we're Nazis.

The Chief bellows out again, this time more angrily.

BISHOP He says... if we wanted to take their home... take their... belongings? He doesn't understand why we wandered... this way... back to them? Haven't they... haven't they given us enough?

INDY (realizing)  
Abner must've ejected the Hovitos from the temple and taken the spear from them.  
(beat; thinking)  
Tell him... tell him we can get the spear back for them. Tell him we came here to barter with them.

Rudger stumbles over an attempt to speak back to the Chief. Suddenly the Chief and two warriors mobilize, pointing their spears up at the dangling men. The Chief shouts.

INDY What'd you say to them!

BISHOP Nothing! Nothing--they... they say they can't trust us. Why should they trust us?

Indy thinks a moment. A thought.

INDY Tell him... the men have Marion. Tell him... they have my fiancee.

Rudger delivers the message in Hovitos. The Chief thinks it over. A pause as he throws a glance to his warriors. The Chief relaxes speaking to Rudger. Rudger nods in relief, responding.

The Chief motions to his warriors. Four of them step forward in pairs, one to hold each archaeologist while the other unties them from the pole.

BISHOP Oh thank the heavens...

The warriors set Indy and Rudger down on the ground next to the pit, their feet and hands still bound. The Chief says something in Hovitos. Rudger looks up at him, confused. Rudger responds... The Chief smiles and nods, turning to his men and giving them an order. Two warriors dash off.

INDY What?

BISHOP He says they won't trust us until... we prove our bravery.

INDY Doesn't sound good.

ANOTHER ANGLE

The two ordered warriors finish extracting a German SOLDIER from a nearby hut. The soldier wiggles, shouting in German, his feet and hands bound.

SOLDIER Nein! Nein! Ich bin erbärmlich! Ich bin erbärmlich!

The Chief turns, speaking to Rudger. The two warriors cut through the ropes binding the soldiers arms and feet.

BISHOP He says they captured this man yesterday... and he will be tested first.

With that, the two Hovitos throw the Nazi into the large black pit over which Indy and Rudger hung. HE SCREAMS out as he falls down the apparently long pit until there is a DISTANT SPLASH! Indy and Rudger quickly lean over looking into the pit wide-eyed.

THEIR POV

Total darkness. Nothing can be heard but some splashing and MURMURS AND GROANS from the soldier. The Soldier calls out to the men above. Total darkness. A calm pause. Suddenly there is the SOUND OF FURIOUS SPLASHING! The Soldier CRIES OUT, SCREAMING VIOLENTLY!

Indy and Rudger look on with fear and disgust. THE SCREAMING CONTINUES. MORE SPLASHING in the darkness. Suddenly... the screaming dies. Silence. The Nazi soldier is dead. Indy quickly turns to the chief pointing at the pit.

INDY What's down there!

A beat. The Chief smiles, responding.

BISHOP He says... (beat)  
...fear.

The Chief speaks again, motioning to his men.

BISHOP He says only one of us must face the fe--

Two warriors apprehend Rudger before he can finish, pulling him to his feet, and cutting his bonds.

BISHOP --fear, oh no! Really! I'm... much more comfortable up here! No! Please! No! I! Please!

INDY (hops up)  
Stop!

The soldiers stop, looking to Indy. Indy immediately leans towards the pit, looking down into it, then back up. The Chief smiles. A beat. Indy puts his hands forward to be unbound. Another beat. The Chief nods to his men who cut through the bonds on his wrists and feet. Indy's breathing increases as he looks to Rudger.

BISHOP Dr. Jones, I...

Indy looks to Rudger, worry in his eyes...

INDY How old are you anyways, Rudger?

BISHOP Tw-twenty-one. And you?

Indy swaggers, thinking... trying to hide his nerves.

INDY (false confidence)  
About... twice that.  
(turns to pit; under his breath)  
...or three times.

The dark pit stares back up at Indy. Empty. Mysterious. Indy takes a deep breath. The Chief hollers in hovitos ordering a warrior to step forward with his spear to Indy's back. Indy sees this and hops, feet first into the pit!

BISHOP Jones!

IN THE PIT

Indy plumets down the dark pit with GRUNTING as he slides along the dirt wall, falling further and further until... SPLASH! Straight into the muddy water at the bottom. Quickly surfacing to wipe his face, Indy notes his hat, floating in the water. He quickly dons it, breathing fast and sizing up the pit. The circular area is about 20 feet in diameter, the water up to Indy's waste. He is alone save for a small pile of bones rising out of the water up against the wall.

BISHOP (O.S)  
Jones! Are you okay!

INDY (coughs)  
I'm fine!


	11. The Rest Part 2

INDY'S POV

Dark, still water... all around him. Nothing but Indy's breathing. A long pause.

Pop. A small bubble in the center of the pit. Indy eyes it. Another bubble. Against his judgment, Indy moves forward. Pop. Pop. Closer, leaning down, brushing the murky water with his hands. Squinting his eyes close to the water. Closer. Closer.

INDY What the hell is down here?

POP! Suddenly a hand rises up out of the water reaching at Indy! Indy GASPS, as the arm stops, falling, bobbing in place. It is the bloody, severed arm of the Nazi. Breathing quicker, Indy turns... POP! A leg emerges! Indy spins. POP! The severed head of the Nazi soldier bounces before him. The soldier has been eaten to bits!

GASPING, Indy backs to the pile of bones, unknowingly trying to pull himself up onto the mound. He slips and slides on the many moving bones.

AT THE TOP OF THE PIT

Rudger, and the warriors squint down, HEARING Indy's GASPS.

BISHOP Jones?  
(pause; to the Chief)  
What is down there?

The Chief responds in Hovitos. Rudger's face contorts, confused, trying to comprehend...

BISHOP F-fear? I... (shouting to Indy)  
Jones he says... he says no man is a warrior until he faces his greatest fear!

IN THE PIT

Indy lay confused, his back on the bones, his legs partially submerged in the water.

INDY (to himself)  
Greatest fe--?

Indy is cut off when his eyes catch a portion of a long scaley snake slowly slithering through the water. It is MASSIVE. Spotted bright orange and black. HUGE! A gigantic anaconda!

Indy's eyes pop from his head. He almost CHOKES. With crunching bones, Indy quickly turns over on his stomach simply to face away from the water. He borders on hyperventilating.

CLOSE ON INDY

Sweat begins to pour down his brow. A pause.

INDY Anaconda...

Just behind Indy, the giant serpent emerges from the water poised to strike. Indy's breathing stops as he hears the snake's head lift into the air. Fighting everything in him, Indy slowly turns over to face...

The giant anaconda. Looking right at him. HISSING loudly. 

AT THE TOP OF THE PIT

A LOUD HORRID SCREAM from below. Rudger lurches forward, straining to look into the darkness.

IN THE PIT

The snake zips forward at him. The reflex kicks in and Indy grabs a bone off the mound, shoving it into the anaconda's mouth. The snake's head whips back, thrashing. CRACK! The bone snaps in half. A pause... and the snake slowly sets its sights on Indy again.

Indy flips over, attempting to scurry up the pile of bones, his GASPS becoming SHRIEKS. Scared. Helpless. 

The anaconda whips it's tail, snaring Indy's foot! Indy YELPS as the anaconda drags him off the pile of bones into the water. Indy claws at the bones, but it is useless. He WHIMPERS, gasping for air as he and the giant serpent disappear under the water in a bubbling commotion.

A calm. Moments later, Indy and the anaconda appear above the water, the anaconda now enveloping our hero. Indy has no control, GASPING and GRUNTING loudly before the pair disappear again beneath the water. 

Another calm. The pair reappear one more time. This time, Indy begins to SCREAM AGAIN, but the anaconda adjusts itself, its scaley body covering Indy's face, muffling the cry. They disappear again.

A long silent pause. And a few bubbles in the darkness. Nothing. Silence.

AT THE TOP

Rudger holds his breath, peering down into the pit. He trembles.

IN THE PIT

Still silence. The BUBBLES slow and finally stop. Suddenly something appears bobbing in the water. Indy's fedora...

AT THE TOP

Rudger hears nothing. He covers his mouth, closing his eyes.

IN THE PIT

Suddenly the head of the snake appears! It moves upward quickly until we SEE... Indy is standing! Triumphant! The anaconda is strung over his shoulders... dead! Indy breathes fast. He no longer looks afraid and helpless. He is determined. 

With a heave, Indy tosses the dead snake off his shoulders. It splashes into the water at his feet.

AT THE TOP

Rudger hears the movement below.

BISHOP Doctor Jones? Doctor Jones, are you okay?

One of the hovitos warriors falls to his knees looking into the PIT in astonishment. The Chief looks on, puzzled.

IN THE PIT

Indy breathes fast. Fire still in his eyes. He glances down at his floating hat. Slowly, Indiana Jones reaches down and retrieves the hat, slowly donning it. A rope of intertwined bamboo falls behind him. Indy raises his head, adjusting his hat. His eyes are those of a madman whose just wrestled his demons. 

JUMP TO A BIT LATER AT THE TOP

Indy pushes and shoves at Rudger and the warriors as they help him out of the pit. Still a bit mad, he bats them away, stumbling back and forth, dripping wet. Adjusting his hat backward on his head, Indy wipes his brow. His eyes remain fixed on the pit the whole time.

The Chief steps forward, looking down into the pit in an almost angered amazement. He glances to Indy who continues to gather his breath. The Chief's look of amazement slowly transforms into a smile. He puffs out his chest proudly, slowly nodding to Indy. Two Hovitos warriors turn, and fall to one knee each, heads down, spears at the ready... saluting the archaeologist.

Indy stumbles a bit, dumfounded. The Chief bellows a quick speech in Hovitos, nods again and turns to walk away. The two warriors follow. Indy looks on bewildered as they leave. 

BISHOP The chief congratulates your victory.

The reality of what he's just done finally hits him and Indy's legs gives away. He falls flat on his ass with a THUMP, staring, dumfounded, at his feet.

BISHOP He says in every battle, two opponents absorb one another's spirit. He says that you and the snake are now one. That the snake is inside you.

Indy's sits there in the grass, eyes wide. A forced smirk appears on his face as we:

CUT TO:

EXT. HOVITOS VILLAGE - LATER THAT NIGHT

Things are much quieter now in the Hovitos village. Fires CRACKLE in the distance. Children line up to peer inside one particular hut, MURMURING to each other. An only slightly older Hovitos boy pushes past them with a bowl of water.

INT. BAMBOO HUT

The boy with the bowl enters to find Indy, Rudger, the husky and two warriors assembled around a small fire. The boy hands the bowl to a warrior who passes back an empty bowl. The warrior dips a cloth into the water and turns. 

In silhouette against the wall behind Rudger, we see the warrior pull back Indy's eye patch, holding the cloth to Indy's eye. Rudger winces and Indy SIGHS as the water cools his wound. 

The husky BARKS. Indy finishes adjusting his eye patch.

INDY You and me both, dog.

BISHOP "Dog?" Hasn't he got a name then?

INDY Not sure. Was thinking about "Henry" but I don't think he likes it very much.  
(to the husky)  
Do ya?

The husky BARKS seemingly in agreement. The warrior rings out the bloody cloth over the bowl just as the Chief enters followed by his Bodyguard. Rudger and the others quickly rise to greet them. Aching, Indy nods. The Chief mumbles in Hovitos, taking a seat alongside everyone else. The Bodyguard stands at the hut's entrance.

BISHOP The Chief hopes dinner was satisfying.

INDY (nods to Chief)  
Tell him I thank him.

The Chief speaks again.

CHIEF The Chief commends you on your bravery earlier today and says you have earned his trust.

INDY Can you ask him... about the men... in the jungle?

Rudger asks. The Chief replies. Rudger translates.

BISHOP He says the... white men came a while ago. The villagers had been living in the Incan temple and were thrown out. The men smashed down and destroyed their home, making it their own. He says... now the tribe has no home.

The Chief speaks again.

BISHOP He says they... they took the spear the tribe had been protecting. But that... they... don't understand its power.

INDY Ask him what kind of power?

Rudger asks. More Hovitos.

BISHOP He says they were guarding the spear from those who would misuse it. And that the spear must not be used without... sacred scrolls. He says that... the two without one another... produce... I...

INDY Produce what?

BISHOP I can't... translate it. It's some word that sounds like... darkness.

Indy sits back, thinking to himself. All is quiet in the hut, save for the CRACKLE of the fire. The Chief speaks again.

BISHOP What does it mean? Surely you must think it's codswallop.

INDY (thinking back)  
Not so sure.

The Chief speaks in Hovitos.

BISHOP The Chief says the Spear must not pierce human flesh, or it will be... "destroyed" I think he said.  
(nervous; whispers to Indy)  
They're going to come looking for us aren't they? The Nazis.

INDY Not if we find them first.

BISHOP (eyes widen)  
Certainly you... don't mean we're to return to that wretched compound?

INDY (unflinching)  
We have to go back and save Marion.

BISHOP Go back? Don't be such a prat, Jones! It's suicide!

INDY Ask him how far the river took us from the temple?

Annoyed, Rudger grudgingly turns, asking the Chief.

BISHOP He says he can guide us and that it's half day's journey back--Look Jones... d-don't you think we ought to contact the Brazilian authorities? These are international war criminals! We could just wait and perhaps they--

INDY (cutting in)  
Marion's not going to wait.

BISHOP But I... if we go back there, surely.  
(beat)  
Perhaps... perhaps I should stay behind and contact the authorities?

Indy eyes Rudger. A low CHUCKLING interrupts Rudger's nerves. Indy and Rudger turn to the Chief's Bodyguard giggling. The other warriors in the hug giggle and WHISPER to each other.

INDY What's he saying.

Rudger eyes them, lips trembling. A pause. Chuckles.

INDY Rudger?

BISHOP I can't make it out.

Rudger quickly stands, stomping off outside the hut. Indy turns back to the chuckling warriors. He nods to them before standing.

OUTSIDE THE HUT

Indy appears, slowly making his way through the throng of small native children.

HIS POV

Rudger stands in a slump, hands in his pockets, against a large tree.

REVERSE

Indy smiles and nods to the children moving past them over to Rudger where things are much quieter. Indy stops, Rudger's back to him.

BISHOP They think I'm a coward don't they?  
(a pause; to himself)  
Well they're right.  
(beat)  
I should've jumped into that pit...

Indy steps forward, awkward, opening his mouth, unsure what to say.

INDY Some of us, Rudger, aren't meant for... fieldwork.

BISHOP (scoffs)  
Some of us are too young is it?

INDY (quietly to himself)  
Or too old...

BISHOP You sound like my father. Couldn't please him either I'm afraid.

Indy moves forward, leaning against the tree alongside Rudger. His brain searches painful memories. The husky trots out of the hut to join them, panting curiously. Indy notes the dog, bending over to pet him. A beat.

INDY "You can't teach a new dog, old tricks."

BISHOP (turns to him)  
Eh?

INDY It's... something my Dad said to me. When I told him I wanted to be an archaeologist.

BISHOP Sounds like an encouraging bloke.  
(beat)  
Well at least he didn't hate you.

Indy stands from the husky turning to face Rudger. Pity drowns Indy's features. He starts to open his mouth, struggling to say it.

INDY (awkwardly)  
I don't hate you. ...I guess.

Rudger pauses. Slowly his frown slowly turns into a smile. He chuckles to himself, still looking at his feet.

BISHOP I was a right git to you at the conference. Wasn't I?

INDY (thinks)  
At the conference I hated you.

The two of them share a laugh. Rudger looks to Indy.

BISHOP We haven't time to contact the authorities have we?

Indy nods.

BISHOP We have to go back, don't we?

Another nod. A beat, Rudger thinks it over... he's nervous. Indy can see it.

Indy's dog tilts its head curiously up at Rudger as we:

CUT TO:

EXT. NAZI COMPOUND - NIGHT - ESTABLISHING

Night has fallen around the dark Nazi compound. Guards stand on patrol. An eerie silence permeates the darkness.

INT. MARION'S BEDROOM

With a start, Marion jolts upright in bed, breathing heavily. Was it all a bad dream? With a quick glance around the room she discovers it wasn't.

HER POV

A darkened room lit only by a few candles that can be seen though the haze of the large mosquito nets draped on every side of her. 

Pushing them back, Marion sees she is in the midst of what looks like a make-shift child's room.

Marion stands, still in her now dirtied wedding gown, brown stains smearing her face. There across from her on a dresser lay a stack of small wooden dolls. Lit only in candle-light flicker, all of them glare at Marion with large unblinking eyes. She spies them apprehensively before turning to a vanity mirror attached atop a dresser cabinet.

There in the cracked reflection, Marion sees herself. She tries in vain to wipe some of the mud from her features before her eyes fall to the papers, letters, pencils scattered about the dresser. Her eyes fall on a small decorative box. Familiarity dawns on her as she opens it slowly. An out-of-tune jingle begins to emanate from the musical box. A childish WALTZ. Marion smiles as much as she can, before turning to look at the small rocking chair in the corner. A child's rocking chair sits in the darkness. Creepy as hell.

ABNER (O.S)  
They just arrived. 

Marion spins quickly to the doorway to see Abner in his wheelchair. He holds a lantern as he wheels himself into the room. Carefully, he places it on the dresser.

ABNER I had them shipped from Turkey. All of your things. Just as you had them when you were little.

MARION I'm not little anymore, Abner.

ABNER Marion, my daughter, please take off that silly wedding gown. You know we've clothes to offer you.

MARION I told you, I don't want anything from you.

Marion turns her back on him.

ABNER (a COUGH; headshake)  
Women...

An awkward pause between them. Abner looks her up and down. He scoffs.

ABNER So it's "Mrs. Indiana Jones" now is it?

MARION Not yet.

ABNER (thinking aloud)  
Oh I don't know Marion, it's just not a very cosmopolitan name is it?

Marion doesn't answer, keeping her back to him.

ABNER Still stubborn I see. Like your mother.  
(beat; thoughtfully)  
It's shame you never really knew Vivian.

MARION That, Abner. I would have to agree with.

Abner looks taken aback. Hurt in his eyes. A beat.

ABNER Marion... I did the best I could to raise you myself.

Marion quickly swivels to face him.

MARION "The best you could do," Dad? Is that what you'd call lying about my existence? Telling your colleagues I was a boy? Keeping me hidden?  
(beat)  
You raised me as your son, Abner. Don't think I've forgotten that.

Marion turns away from him again.

ABNER (lamenting SIGH)  
Indeed, Marion. It... it was a boy I wanted. A boy not unlike your fiancee. Suppose that's why I took a shining to the lad.  
(beat)  
But it appears that despite my best efforts, your actions and more-so your... emotions remain invariably.  
(struggles to say)  
...female.

Abner SIGHS again. Marion quivers with anger. Her eyes flinch, subtly turning to...

HER POV

On the dresser, just in her reach, is a nail file. JUST in her reach.

ABNER (O.S)  
It'd be easy wouldn't it, Marion?

BACK TO SCENE

Marion quickly averts her eyes. Abner sits behind her in the darkness.

ABNER What you've wanted all this time. To go back in time and dispatch the old man before he went and died on you.

Marion's eyes slowly fill with tears.

ABNER (a loud COUGH)  
Well I am an old man now, Marion. Unable to flee.

Burning with hate, Marion turns to face the old man. She reaches up and wipes tears from her eyes before:

MARION I couldn't kill you, Abner. No matter how twisted and brainwashed you are.

A slight smile emerges on Abner's face.

ABNER That my dear daughter... is the difference between you and the son I never had.  
(beat; leans forward)  
A man... could've done it.

Marion eyes him furiously.

ABNER Mengele!

The door to the bedroom opens again and Mengele enters with two Nazi goons on either side of him. Marion is startled.

MENGELE Yes, Herr Ravenwood?

Abner keeps his eyes on Marion's.

ABNER I know Indy as if he were my own child. He'll be back. And considering tomorrow's ceremony we must take precautions. Have your men assault by air, by sea and by land. Do I make myself clear?

Mengele thinks it over a moment, before nodding to Abner.

MENGELE Of course, Herr Ravenwood.

Abner raises his hand and the two goons step forward, taking his wheelchair and rolling him back out of the room. Just as he is pulled through the door, his eyes lock with Marion's.

ABNER (scoffs)  
Women...

ABNER'S POV

The doors shuts on Marion as we:

CUT TO:

A SERIES OF QUICK SHOTS

1) In total darkness, a garage door slowly opens, REVEALING LIGHT. Inside a Nazi stands fitting another, who sits astride a motorcycle, with goggole. Adjusting the goggles, the Motorcycle Nazi immediately ROARS off on the bike.

2) Near the Nazi temple by a stretch of River, dozens of soldiers mobilize. Sitting in the river, THREE SWAMP GLIDERS surround a massive HOVER CRAFT. The gliders are river contraptions propelled by enormous, open fans on the back. Each holds two soldiers, both in raised seats. One soldier steers while the other carries an automatic rifle. Five soldiers man the Hover Craft.

The hover craft and the gliders set out along the river.

3) Nazis crowbar open a large crate. Two men enter the crate and emerge with large folds of red material. Immediately unfolding the material, they reveal large red Nazi swastikas. 

CUT TO:

EXT. THE AMAZON - JUST BEFORE NOON - ESTABLISHING

The sun beats down on dense brush.

CLOSER

Indy, Rudger and about twenty Hovitos, including the Chief and his bodyguard, travel in a small convoy through the thick greenery. The dog treks at Indy's feet.

Suddenly the quick sharp SCREECH of a bird emanates through nearby brush. Rudger jumps violently in shock - bumping into one of the Hovitos and falling to the ground with a THUD. The hovitos warriors smile and point. The Bodyguard laughs. Rudger's face -- a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Indy approaches as Rudger climbs to his feet, dusting himself off and adjusting his pith helmet.

INDY How much further?

Rudger turns to a hovitos warrior, exchanging some words.

BISHOP Hour and a half. Maybe less. 

INDY Tell the tribe to stay alert. We have no idea what we'll encounter out here.

Suddenly, the loud WHIR of a motorcycle can be HEARD. Indy, Rudger and the Hovitos spin to face the trees.

THEIR POV

The WHIR moves quickly behind the trees from left to right, completely out of sight! It grows more distant before FADING AWAY.

REVERSE

The entourage stands still, staring into the trees. Suddenly there is a fizzle and all heads look up.

ANOTHER ANGLE

A FLAIR RISES far above the Amazonian brush.

REVERSE

INDY Their signaling our position.

One of the hovitos points to the sky. Bishop and Indy turn to see:

THEIR POV

In the distance large birds can be seen soaring down from the green mountains beyond.

REVERSE

Rudger rolls his eyes.

BISHOP Fantastic! Bats!

Indy steps closer, his eyes squinting before opening wide.

INDY Those aren't bats.  
(loud; urgent)  
Everybody move! Run for cover! Go! Go!

Many of the Hovitos begin to scatter. Some stay behind, quickly equipping their bows and spears.

ANOTHER ANGLE ON THE SKY

Two large red hangliders, each adorn with a swastika, swoop down from the heavens.

CLOSER

The two hangliders are each manned by a Nazi pilot who OPENS FIRE with the automatic rifle fitted into the hanglider's under-carriage.

BELOW

The hovitos unleash a barrage of arrows and spears, but it is all in vain... BULLETS RAIN DOWN around the remaining Hovitos. Several are struck dead, falling to the ground

Indy and Rudger bolt, springing into some brush. Indy rolls to a stop, quickly sitting up to peer through the trees.

The hangliders have finished their pass. They soar further into the distance, arcing to turn back. The wounded Hovitos lie on the path. Indy begins to stand, but Rudger grabs him, pointing.

BISHOP They're coming around for another pass!

THEIR POV

The hangliders grow larger against the sky again as they approach again.

REVERSE

Indy's brow furrows with anger. Just then the WHIR of a motorcycle turns Indy and Rudger's heads.

THEIR POV

Through the trees the Motorcylist can be seen. In his right hand... a flare gun.

REVERSE

INDY Get the Hovitos outta there! I'm gonna distract 'em.

Indy takes off running through the trees. Rudger is left, trembling. He looks to the path.

The Chief's muscular Bodyguard jumps out from the brush, aiming his bow up to the heavens.

BISHOP No! Stay down!

Rudger quickly leaps out of the brush, running at the Bodyguard, slamming into him at full force, causing them to tumble back into the greenery. BULLETS RIDDLE the path in their wake.

ANGLE ON INDY

running at full speed through the trees, hopping over falling tree trunks. The SOUND OF SEMI-DISTANT GUNFIRE and YELLING indicates the hangliders second pass. Indy stops, stealthily hiding behind a tree. He peers around it.

The Motorcyclist sits atop his bike. 

Indy arms himself with his bullwhip, crouching low to the ground. Quickly he wraps the whip around the tree across from him with a THWACK.

The Motorcylist turns his head, hearing the SOUND. He quickly sticks the flair gun at his side, REV'ing up and PEELING DIRT, heading for the commotion.

Indy stands, running around the large tree, wrapping his end of the whip around the trunk. He then plants his foot on the tree holding the whip as tightly as possible.

The motorcycle flies forward at full speed until CATCHING INDY'S TRIP-WIRE. The WHIR muffles and the cyclist flies tumbling through the brush. The bike falls forward rolling over itself.

CLOSER ON THE CYCLIST

The cyclist holds his head, dazedly propping himself up in the brush. Hearing the ROAR of his own bike he turns just in time to see Indy's foot in his face. The adventurer knocks him out cold in passing.

ON THE BIKE

Indy now sits low on the bike, weaving through the jungle.

INDY'S POV

Trees whip past on either side. He jumps a fallen tree trunk.

Indy is determined. His eyes are on fire. His hands fumble through a satchel hanging from the bike. Indy finds the flair gun. He holds it over his head.

ANGLE ON THE SKY

A gliding Nazi is caught off guard. 

A flare spurts forth from the Amazon.

The Nazi signals his gliding partner and swoops OFF FRAME.

WIDER

The Nazi gliders split-up, tracking Indy and the Hovitos respectively.

INDY

continues to race through the brush. A RAT-TAT-TAT pierces the air. The brush behind Indy turns to dust as BULLETS RIDDLE the ground behind him.

WIDER

The hang-glider swoops just over the treetops keeping pace with Indy. Right on him laying down a barrage of lead.

Indy keeps his head low. Branches and leaves tumble in the motorcycle's wake. He scans the horizons for quick options.

The terrain to his left slopes upward and is covered in dense brush.

Indy veers hard to his left. The motorcycle redirects itself with a violent JOLT as it begins to CLIMB the steep slope.

The glider turns to follow Indy. The Nazi quickly elevates himself, throttling back to not collide with the increased altitude of the brush. Some treetops actually skim the tip of the glider but leave it undamaged. The Nazi strains hard, pulling back, swooping upward.

IN THE BRUSH

Indy quickly pulls to a stop, killing the engine immediately and keeping his head low. He pants. Peering up through the darkness of the treetops...

HIS POV

The glider flies past. No longer barreling down on him it meanders like a lost butterfly, disappearing from sight. Indy is safe.

Over his loud BREATHING Indy hears something. He stops breathing. There is a strange CHUGGING sound. A distant engine.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Indy peers out from behind a tree dug into the side of a cliff.

HIS POV

A stretch of the Amazon lay before him. The three swamp gliders surround the massive hover craft, patrolling the river.

BACK TO INDY

who seems to spark with an idea.

CUT TO:

THE HOVITOS

and Rudger continue to flee, as the other hanglidesman swoops down RIDDLING more of the natives with bullets, their limp bodies falling to the ground. 

Rudger hides, taking cover behind a tree, breathing fast, eyes closed tight. The SOUND of the hanglider FADES. Slowly Rudger opens his eyes.

HIS POV

Across from him the Hovitos Chief hides for cover behind a tree. Between the two, lay several bodies. The Chief has fear in his eyes. He looks to Rudger.

RUDGER

looks to the fallen Hovitos and then back to the Chief who's eyes plead with him. Rudger averts his eyes back to the fallen warriors... and more importantly the strewn bow. Rudger thinks of Archery club at Oxford and stands, running at full speed for the bow.

WIDER

The glidesman arcs back around preparing for another swoop.

RUDGER

takes the bow in his hand aiming it.

The glider comes in for the kill. CLOSE on the machines guns as they BLAZE.

Sweat beads down Rudger's forehead. He only has one shot at this. The arrow is let loose. Just then a bullet tears into Rudger's shoulder who falls back with a YELP.

The GLIDER is struck right through his goggle! He immediately goes limp. 

The Chief cranes his head following the glider as it soars past them CRASHING into the brush beyond! The Chief turns back to Rudger in disbelief, who slowly props himself up with a GROAN, holding his bloody shoulder. All is silenced as the other Hovitos begin to surround Rudger who speaks over his fast breathing.

BISHOP I think I was shot...

Rudger feigns a smile at the Hovitos who stare at him in disbelief. Just then the Chief's enormously buff bodyguard pushes past the Chief to stare at Rudger, a shocked scowl on his face. Upon noticing him, Rudger's half-smile vanishes.

CUT TO:

THE AMAZON RIVER - THE NAZI CONVOY

The Hovercraft HUMS along, two gliders on either side, one behind. Five Nazi goons scan the horizon. Two Nazis on each glider (one pilot, one gunmen) do the same. Suddenly the SOUND OF A MOTORCYCLE CAN BE HEARD. They turn just in time to see.

ANOTHER ANGLE

The motorcycle leaps from the nearby ridge overlooking the river, slamming down into the far escort glider. There is an ENORMOUS EXPLOSION. 

Heads and guns turn. The Nazis are distracted.

Indy springs from the ridge onto the glider between him and the Hovercraft. He lands square on a POOR GUNMAN, knocking his firearm into the swampy waters. They struggle immediately as the pilot desperately fiddles, looking for a pistol at his waist. WACK WACK! Indy throws some punches. 

The five Nazis on the central Hovercraft take note. They aim. 

The glider pilot turns just in time to see the bullets riddle him. He slumps forward. Bullets ricochet the swamp glider as Indy swings himself behind the raised metal seat for protection. The Poor Gunman takes a shot in the arm. He WINCES SCREAMING at his fellow soldiers on the Hovercraft.

POOR GUNMAN Was macht ihr? Dumkoff!

The COMMANDING SOLDIER holds up his hand and the soldiers cease fire.

Indy hangs on for dear life, turning to see the massive fan of the swamp glider WOOSHING only inches behind him. He begins to climb back up onto the raised seat.

On the Hovercraft the Commanding soldier turns motioning to rear, third glider. The pilot nods throttling forward around the Hovercraft to join the conflict.

On Indy's glider the Poor Gunman holds his arm as Indy leaps up behind him wrapping his arm around the Nazi's neck. Just then the third glider pulls up alongside, wedging Indy's glider between them and the Hovercraft. A soldier aboard takes aim, trying not to shoot the Poor Gunman. BANG! BANG!

The Poor Gunman winces, as he is struck in the side and leg. It somehow gives him a burst of energy. He frees himself from Indy's grip spinning and punching Indy who falls into the seat on his back. The Poor Gunman lays into him, punching him in the side repeatedly.

CLOSE ON INDY'S HAND

He reaches across to the next seat, into the waist-band of the slumped pilot, extracting a pistol.

Indy pull the gun back. BANG! BANG! The Poor Gunman takes two shots in the chest. He falls back and to the side onto the dead pilot who in-turn falls forward against the throttle stick.

WIDER

SPARKS FLY as Indy's glider pulls out from between the Hovercraft and remaining third glider.

The Poor Gunman pulls himself back onto Indy! Indy's eyes open wide! This guy won't die.

Indy's glider pulls in front of the remaining glider, on which several Nazis take aim. Indy struggles as the Poor Gunman pushes his back off the edge of the seat towards the large spinning fan. A moment of struggle before Indy knees him where it counts. The Poor Gunman GROANS as, with a heave, Indy throw flips the Gunman off of him.

A horrible CHOPPING WHIR can be heard as BLOODY CHUNKS SPRAY the rear glider. The two pilots SCREAM, wiping their goggles unable to see.

Indy quickly pushes the dead pilot out of his seat, grabbing the stick and veering off course.

WIDER

Indy's glider narrowly misses a large tree trunk that has fallen partially into the river.

The third glider is not so lucky. Busy wiping blood from their goggles, the Nazis don't take notice until their glider strikes the tree sending them flying into the Amazon.

Indy steers his glider directly in front of the Nazi Hovercraft.

Aboard the Hovercraft, the Commanding Officer SHOUTS IN GERMAN as his men open fire.

Indy ducks, bullets sparking the fan behind him as he steers with one hand, pulling a flare gun from his coat with the other. Indy turns, aiming just over the fan and fires.

The flare ARCS THOUGH THE AIR coming down onto the Hovercraft and STRIKING THE COMMANDING OFFICER. His entire body immediately catches flame. His soldiers YELL and point as the Commanding Officer falls to the Hovercraft floor, knocking one soldier overboard. 

Indy jumps to his feat atop the raised seat. He then jump onto the metal border than encircles the large fan. Leaping from the fan, Indy lands on the Hovercraft, immediately bumping into one of the soldiers sending them overboard. Indy turns. THWACK. He punches one of the soldiers hard and fast. The other attacks from behind, putting Indy in a headlock. Indy elbows him, breaking free. He turns and throws another punch.

WIDER

The flaming Hovercraft pushes the unmanned glider aside as it barrels down the river. 

On the boat, Indy's fight continues as a DENSE FOG BEHINDS TO ENSHROUD THE BOAT. As if the Hovercraft were entering a thick mist. A LOUD RUSH OF WATER can be heard. 

THWACK! Indy takes the last Nazi out. He stops, turning.

HIS POV

Only mist ahead. Suddenly the mist clears and behind some low branches the edge of the world appears.

INDY'S EYES

open wide as he YELPS and quickly reaches for his bullwhip.

WIDER

The flaming Hovercraft is headed for a large waterfall.

ANOTHER ANGLE IN THE SKY ABOVE

The hanglideman who Indy had lost flies low over the brush. Ahead he notes a large waterfall, a flaming glow of what might be a flare through the distant fog at the top. He ascends heading up through the mist.

THE HOVERCRAFT

With a quick movement of the whip, Indy snares a tree branch just at the waterfalls edge.

The Hovercraft LITERALLY FALLS OUT FROM BENEATH INDY'S FEAT as he dangles by his whip from the tree at the edge of the waterfall.

ON THE HANGGLIDER

as it ascends towards the waterfall. The hanglidesman's eyes ready for action.

HIS POV

Suddenly a FLAMING BALL OF WRECKAGE separates from the waterfall and heads straight towards him.

The hanglidesmans eyes opens wide as...

THE WRECKAGE AND THE HANGLIDER STRIKE IN MID-AIR JUST OUTSIDE OF THE WATERFALL.

Indy slowly begins to pull himself up his own bullwhip.

ANOTHER ANGLE - A FEW MOMENTS LATER

The band of hovitos move through the brush towards the edge of the fire wall. They reach the base of a tree just in time to see Indy fall from the tree onto his stomach with a loud THUMP. 

Rudger rushes forth from the throng to meet Indy who rolls over exhausted. Indy looks up to see Rudger run to his side, now sporting war paint across his face. A rope has his shoulder wound tied off. 

BISHOP Jones! Jones! We saw the fire! What happened to you!

A beat. Indy wearily notes the war-paint on Rudger.

INDY (barely alive)  
What happened to you?

Rudger grows sheepish and begins to beam proudly.

BISHOP I'm a honorary Hovito.  
(quickly elated)  
And I was shot!

INDY Congratulations?

The Chief's bodyguard rushes forward to assist Rudger in helping Indy up. Indy GROANS.

INDY We have to keep moving. It'll be dark soon.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE AMAZON HORIZON - DUSK

Quite and calm now. The sun if beginning to set on Brazil. Dark clouds begin to gather. Rain begins to pour. Hard and fast.

EXT. AMAZON - LATER

Night has now fallen. Outside the temple Nazis mobilize running through the harsh rain. Some climb wooden posts lighting flames at the top. Most carry the large wooden coffins we found earlier. A Nazi rolls Abner INTO FRAME, Mengele at his side protecting them all with an umbrella. Behind them, two Nazis escort Marion with an umbrella.

ABNER Two hours and they haven't reported?

Mengele struggles to keep up.

MENGELE I'm curious Herr Ravenwood. Perhaps two more units could be sent. 

ABNER (violent COUGH)  
Absolutely not. We'd never find him in this. We begin now.

A passing officer approaches handing a small Luger pistol to Abner, who nods thanking him as he takes the pistol. He examines it.

MENGELE But, surely, keeping the safety of der Fuhrer in mind, we should wait until we've secured the...

ABNER (examining Luger)  
Nonsense Herr Doctor! I've waited long enough to unleash the power of the Spear and free us from this cursed jungle. Tonight I wait no longer. We begin the ceremony immediately. Bring me to the Spear. Now.

MENGELE Yes, Herr Ravenwood.

WIDER - BLUFF OVERLOOKING THE CLEARING

We PULL BACK from Abner's entourage to SEE the awesome site of a HUGE NAZI OPERATION. In a large clearing of brush, the Nazis have dug holes in perfect rows and columns AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE. Nazis are shoveling dirt into the graves EVERYWHERE as rain pours. The sight is overwhelming.

We SLOWLY TRACK BACK to SEE we are behind Indy, Rudger and the Hovitos who lay on their stomachs at a cliff's edge, overlooking the operation. Indy holds his hat on to protect it from the rain and stormy winds.

CLOSER

Rudger's eyes are wide. He shouts over the rain.

BISHOP I've never seen anything like it? What are they?

INDY Graves. To incubate the dead Nazi corpses.

BISHOP Can you imagine? The size of their forces. If that army emerged from the jungle... no one could stop them.

INDY Just us.

Rudger looks to Indy, but his eyes fall to the grassy area between them. Rudger's eyes open wide.

ANOTHER ANGLE

A snake slithers up between them.

Indy quickly seizes the snake, holding it up for Rudger to see, showing no signs of fear whatsoever.

INDY It's only a snake.

He tosses the reptile O.S. as a hovitos native approaches from behind them, leaning down to whisper.

BISHOP He says the Hovitos are willing to fight with us.

Indy looks back out to the graves.

INDY Guess I've got an army too, eh Abner?  
(beat)  
You're messing with the wrong archaeologist.

BISHOP So what's the plan then?

INDY (beat; thinks)  
I sneak down there. Untie Marion. Grab the Spear. You and Hovitos stay here. Anything goes wrong, I'll send a signal.

Indy jumps to action, getting up to leave. Rudger frantically grabs his shoulder halting him.

BISHOP Wait! But! You have no idea what might happen down there!

Indy removes Rudger's hand from his shoulder.

INDY Relax. The scrolls are fakes remember? Just wait for my signal.

Indy moves again. Rudger grabs him again.

BISHOP Jones! H-how will I know your signal!

Indy thinks a moment, then removes Rudger's hand.

INDY You'll know it when you see it.

Indy jumps to his feet, leaving a petrified Rudger who shrinks back down to watch the action unfold.

WIDER

Rudger watches as Indy begins climbing down the bluff, the visage of endless muddy mounds in the distance.

IN THE CLEARING

A LINE OF NAZIS stand at guard along the grave-site's perimeter. We PAN ACROSS to Abner and Mengele situated at the edge of the clearing where the thick Amazon brush begins. A soldier finishes tying Marion to a tree. Abner is being presented the Spear by a Nazi officer. Abner relishes the Spear with his gaze. Mengele stands behind him, still ill at ease with this rainy evening.

ABNER At last, our salvation.  
(beat)  
The Scrolls of the Dead Herr Doctor?

Mengele turns to a lackey soldier who promptly hands him the scrolls.

ANOTHER ANGLE - INDY'S POV

Through the jungle bush at the clearing's perimeter Indy sees the line of soldiers. 

Indy creeps slowly, the rain hiding his sound.

CLOSE ON ABNER

Who begins to read from the scrolls. His words are ancient. Part Aramaic. Part speaking on tongues. Mengele looks on, squinting from beneath his umbrella.

Abner SPEAKS QUICKLY AND FURIOUSLY. Eyes wide as the rain falls around him.

INDY

spots Abner and the tree Marion is bound to. The tree stands alone about ten feet out from the protection of the thick brush.

ABNER

continues SPEAKING IN TONGUES. Behind we see a Nazi by the jungle brush. Without a single sound, an arm clasps the Nazi and he falls back into the brush. Abner continues speaking. Not a sound.

The Nazi soldiers stand in the pouring rain as the ground grows muddier.

Marion stands soaked, breathing faster as she watches her father recite from the scrolls.

Indy climbs forth from the brush, getting down onto his stomach. Slowly he makes his way across the muddy earth towards Marion.

Abner picks up the pace. Chanting faster. And LOUDER with passion. Marion breathes faster as Abner speaks, Indy's stealth approach visible behind her. 

Abner's incantation grow faster. Faster! He reaches a crescendo, finishing the incantation and shutting his eyes tightly. Marion stops breathing. Indy halts his forward movement, frozen...

WIDER

Nothing happens. TOTAL SILENCE save for the pounding rain.

Abner opens his eyes. Confusion. He looks to Mengele who turns to the men. Nazis along the perimeter begin exchange glances. There are MURMURS. No fire? No brimstone? 

Marion slowly lets out a breath.

Indy does the same, easing the tension in his arms. SUDDENLY A GLOVED HAND JUTS FORTH FROM THE EARTH SEIZING INDY'S NECK! Indy freezes, eyes popping from his head as he grasps the hand!

Elsewhere in the clearing, hands begin to jut out from beneath piles of mud! Abner and Mengele watch, eyes agape.

ABNER It works.  
(beat)  
IT WORKS!

Abner looks mad as he watches more arms wriggle free from the muddy earth. Nazi soldiers stir, keeping clear.

ABNER THEY'RE ALIVE!

Suddenly... the first face appears. It is mutilated and rotting away from the skull! The face of the dead Nazi rips and bleeds dirt as it tries to move its jaw.

The looks on Mengele and Abner's faces transform from triumph to fright. Marion screams. It's as if all around them turns black. More undead Nazis wriggle from their graves, pulling themselves above the earth.

Mengele turns and high-tails it. Leaving the scene completely.

Indy struggles with the hand holding him to the ground. Suddenly a face appears, looking directly at him as he chokes. Opening its mouth the zombie reveals fang-like teeth. The HIGH-PITCHED SHRILL SCREAM it emanates sounds not unlike the scream of a woman. These are clearly more than undead soldiers. They are beings of evil.

The undead soldiers move unlike the zombie cliché. They are not slow as if sleepwalking, but rather they jump like a pouncing panther through the air, grabbing their victim before they even know it. The first zombie attacks, flying through the air, SCREAMING that high-pitched SHRILL scream, grabbing a Nazi. As quickly as it had jumped it has it's teeth deeply embedded in the Nazi's skull, tearing the cord out from his brain.

Nazis flee in all directions. ALL HELL BREAKS LOSE. Many of the Nazis flee into the jungle. Some shots are fired. The undead are not phased. They attack mercilessly. 

QUICK CUTS OF ZOMBIES FLYING THROUGH THE AIR AND BITING INTO THE FACES AND HEADS OF SOLDIERS.

A Nazi solder holds a pistol firing at a zombie who walks towards him, letting the bullets tear though their chest. CLICK CLICK CLICK. The zombie stops two feet away examining the gun. THUD! With one swift punch the zombie successfully punches his bony hand THOUGH THE SOLDIER who GURGLES and SHAKE VIOLENTLY on the zombie's arm. The zombie promptly throws him to the ground and dives onto him.

UP ON THE BLUFF

Rudger stands, mouth agape.

BISHOP Helluva signal Jones...

INDY

continues to choke as the zombie rises from his grave, SCREAMING AND HISSING AT HIM. Indy pulls back hard. CRACK! The zombie's hand separates from the body. Indy lands on his butt five feet back, the zombie's hand on his chest. A Nazi rushes by. The risen zombie pounces on him, freeing Indy. 

Just then the hand on Indy's chest wriggles, moving back up to his neck. CRUNCH! Indy strains on his back as the hand continues to choke him.

UP ON THE BLUFF

Indy's husky jumps to the edge of the bluff, eyes SEARING. The Husky GROWLS loudly, leaping over the bluff and scurrying towards the battle.

BISHOP No! Dog! 

Bishop jumps the bluff, chasing the dog. Behind him, the Chief stands, raising his arms and BELLOWING OUT IN HOVITOS.

WIDER ON THE BLUFF

The HOVITOS WARRIORS WAVE THEIR BLADES AND SPEARS ABOVE THEIR HEADS. The Chief waves his arm, and the siege begins. Hovitos warriors run down the embankment towards the zombie conflict.

ABNER

signals two of his men as he holds the spear across his lap. One promptly cuts Marion loose. The other quickly wheels Abner's wheelchair. The four of them make a break for the Nazi Compound.

Indy watches helplessly as they flee, struggling with the hand.

THE BATTLE

A WAVE OF HOVITOS INDIANS, LEAD BY RUDGER, CLASH WITH THE MASSACRE!

Many Hovitos are instantly killed, having their necks twisted, or being pounced upon by the mercilessly zombies.

One group of zombies converges on a Hovitos warrior. The group huddle over the fallen warrior, hurling bloody body parts out of the circle as they devour him.

Indy's Husky approaches the adventurer, quickly SNARING THE HAND in it's teach. The Husky WIGGLES its head back and forth, quickly pulling the hand loose. Indy HEAVES, finally breathing again. The Husky wrestles with the hand a moment before tossing it aside in the bush.

INDY'S POV

Abner, Marion et al enter the Nazi compound through a small door behind the stone architecture.

Rudger breathes fast, as the battle unfolds around him. A glimmer catches his eye and he bends over, picking up a strewn blade, looking at the long Hovitos blade in his hand an it dawns on him...

BISHOP Their heads.  
(shouts to the others)  
Cut off their heads!

Rudger REPEATS HIMSELF SHOUTING IN HOVITOS.

A FEW QUICK CUTS OF HOVITOS WITH BLADES DECAPITATING ZOMBIES. It seems to do the trick, leaving their bodies unguided and flailing on the ground.

Indy sits up, holding his throat. He quickly pets his panting Husky.

INDY Thanks dog.

Indy jumps to his feet. Indy grabs a blade on the ground and sprints at full speed towards the Nazi compound.

Rudger approaches an unsuspecting zombie who is hunched over a fallen Nazi with its back to Bishop. Ruder hesitantly pulls his blade back with both hands and with one SWIFT SWING, send the zombie's head rolling. Rudger allows himself to breath. He did it.

BISHOP That wasn't so bad.

Rudger turns.

HIS POV

A zombie leans crouched over a dead Nazi. Slowly it raises it's head to look directly at Bishop... a string of bloody brains dangling between it's fangs and the soldiers head. The zombie opens its mouth, SCREAMING at Rudger.

Rudger promptly FREAKS OUT, running backwards. The Nazi leaps, forward chasing after him. Rudger YELLS closing his eyes as the zombie is almost on him. SLICE! The zombie is chopped into two halves, scattered across the field. Rudger opens his eyes to see the Bodyguard standing with a long bloody blade in his hands. The Bodyguard smiles at Rudger. Rudger half-smiles back.

Just then a ZOMBIE APPEARS BEHIND THE BODYGUARD, BITING INTO HIS NECK. Rudger is horrified as the Chief's bodyguard is pulled onto the ground by the zombie, who quickly begins to eat him as he wiggles.

Rudger covers his mouth. BEHIND HIM WE CAN SEE the top half of the zombie stirs, propping itself up on its arm and turning to Rudger. Rudger HEARS a SHRILL HISS, turning to see the zombie glaring at him. Rudger begins to back away as the zombies PULLS ITSELF TOWARD HIM! Tripping over a rock, Rudger stumbles backwards up against a tree at the clearing's perimeter, his blade tumbling away from him. The zombie pulls itself almost onto Rudger. 

Just then Indy's Husky runs at full speed, GROWLING. The Husky SEIZES the severed spinal cord, that dangles out of the zombie's severed abdomen. The zombie HISSES and SCREAMS trying to pull itself onto Rudger.

Indy swings away, decapitating zombies in his path as he runs at full speed for the compound.

ON THE COMPOUND ENTRANCE

Indy enters through the nook Marion and Abner entered.

MASTER

The battle between the Hovitos/Nazis/Zombies rages outside the temple as the rain continues to pour.

INT. NAZI COMPOUND - HALLWAY - AT THAT MOMENT

Indy rushes around a corner into a dark hallway. Things are much quieter here, save for the crackle of the sparse torch lighting.

INDY Marion!

Nothing. A beat. A very faint an eerily echoed female voice can be heard screaming "Indy" somewhere deep within the compound.

Indy steps forward.

INDY Marion?

INDY'S POV

The hallway before him turns to complete darkness.

INT. MARION'S BEDROOM

The door bursts open and the Nazi carrying Marion tosses her onto the bed. Abner is wheeled in behind her. He immediately opens a chest of drawers, pulling out some paperwork, pawing though it furiously like a man on the run.

ABNER (to his men)  
Leave the Spear and watch the door. Don't let anyone in!

The Nazis nod as Marion pulls herself together a bit, sitting up on the bed.

ABNER Gather your things my dear. The balloons are standing by for us.

MARION I'm not going anywhere with you!

Abner turns. He stops, wheeling himself around. He SLAPS her hard across the face. Marion holds her cheek. A beat.

ABNER We have no time for your boyish tendancies now, Marion!

Marion turns to him scowling as we:

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BATTLE

rages on.

SERIES OF SHOTS

1) A Hovitos warrior decapitates a zombie before being devoured by a second Nazi.

2) More Nazis flee into the jungle brush.

3) Two zombies pull at the same bit of leg, HISSING AND SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER.

4) Rudger struggles to back as far against a tree as he can. The half-zombie's fingers are inches from his face.

5) The husky continues to hold the zombies spinal cord, holding it back.

THAT SAME MOMENT

Within the silent and creepy compound we SEE Indy appear in the cross-section of one dark hallway with another. He pauses, a lit torch now in his hand. A moment before a FIGURE STREAKS IN FRONT OF THE FRAME causing Indy to quickly turn and face the much darker, crossing hall.

CLOSER ON INDY

He is hesitant.

MARION Marion?

We HEAR another HIGH-PITCHED SCREAM. Possibly a woman... Possibly not.

Indy turns again, facing the other direction.

REVERSE

Indy holds the torch out, squinting as he strains to see down the dark corridors.

INDY Marion, are you there?

Just over Indy's shoulder the shriveled JOSEF MENGELE EMERGES FROM THE DARKNESS WIELDING A CURVED KNIFE! He looks positively evil as he raises the blade.

Indy turns just in time, to catch Mengele's arm with both hands, struggling over the knife with him.

Mengele reaches up with his free hand, grasping Indy's skull. With his thumb, he presses into Indy's eye-patch. Indy SCREAMS OUT IN PAIN as falls back against the wall. Mengele pulls back, keeping his grip on the knife. Indy slides down the wall in utter anguish.

Mengele hovers over Indy, breathing fast and wielding his knife. He allows himself the smile of predator about to kill his prey.

MENGELE Pain bothers you so, doesn't it, Herr Jones? A shame. You're about to feel... quite a lot of pain.

Indy WINCES, holding his eye. Mengele CACKLES victoriously.

MENGELE You forget something, don't you Herr Jones?

Indy looks up.

HIS POV

Just behind Mengele two bony hands appear over his shoulders, slowly clasping them.

Indy's eyes open wide.

MENGELE You forget I am Josef Mengele. The Angel of Death. I enjoy pain.

A beat.

INDY Your lucky day.

Indy's confidence confuses Mengele. Just then a zombie's eyes appear over Mengele's shoulder. Mengele turns just in time for the ZOMBIES SHRILL SCREAM. Indy covers his face as the zombie buries its fangs into Mengele's face. Blood pours from his head as he SCREAMS out in horror!

IN MARION'S BEDROOM

Mengele's SCREAMS are heard echoing from outside the room. Abner stops rifling through a bag and turns to the door, quickly pulling a pistol in the same movement.

THEIR POV

The door is silenced. There are GERMAN MUMBLES just outside. Suddenly there is SCREAMING and a SERIES OF PUNCHES are heard.

A Nazi guard flies through the door knocking it open. Standing over the laid-out soldier... Indiana Jones.

MARION Indy!

Indy starts to move forward but Abner tightens his aim and Indy halts. Abner looks back at Marion who stands trembling behind him. Then back to Indy with a nervous chuckle. 

ABNER You know she's too good for you, Indy.

INDY Too good for me? Look at you.

ABNER (quickly overlapping)  
No, look at you!  
(beat)  
Look how old you've become, Indy. And still so very pompous.  
(beat)  
And what exactly is it that convinces you an aging retiree like yourself could possibly stop me?

Indy pauses.

INDY (dryly; direct)  
I'm younger than you you. Abner.

Abner's face curls into a glare. A beat. BANG! Marion SHRIEKS out as Indy grabs his shoulder falling back against the wall. A long pause. Indy looks down at his wound, slowly sliding down the wall. Abner glares at him, a smirk taking shape on his lips.

CLOSE ON ABNER

ABNER (to himself)  
So very pompous.

With a sudden CRUSHING THUD Abner jolts, GRUNTING. His eyes immediately widen. He opens his mouth to speak but cannot. Instead, a steady stream of blood begins to trickle from his lips. Abner looks down. The Spear of Destiny protrudes from his gut. Abner HOWLS, breathing faster now. He begins to slump in his chair, with just enough energy to look up to Marion who trembles moving around in front of him.

ABNER M-Marion?

Marion scowls at him.

MARION This time. Stay dead.

She turns her back on Abner, bending over to help Indy up.

ABNER (sotto; to himself)  
Women...

Abner slumps forward, dead.

Marion helps an exhausted Indy to his feet, hugging him tightly.

MARION Oh Indy!

INDY It's fine. He just grazed me. Marion-Marion, the Spear...

Marion lets go long enough for Indy to move around behind his dead teacher. He clutches the spear and after a quick moment of hesitation, pulls the lance free.

CLOSE ON THE SPEAR

The end is soaked in dark crimson blood. A single drop falls from the tip to the floor. 

We FOLLOW THE DROP in SLOW MOTION as it is about to hit the floor we:

MATCH CUT TO:

EXT. NAZI COMPOUND - THAT SAME MOMENT - SERIES OF SHOTS

1) A zombie falls flat against the ground SHRIEKING horrible as it immediately turns to dust.

2) The zombie struggling to reach Ruder immediately turns to dust. The HUSKY immediately falls backwards no longer holding onto it's now disintergrated entrails. Rudger's eyes open wide. 

3) Another zombie, struggling on top of the a hovitos warrior turns to dust.

4) All across the battlefield, zombies burst into dust, leaving the hovitos and Nazi soldiers struggling with empty air.

5) A Nazi soldier scrambles on his back away from what was a zombie. He climbs to his feet, turning to run. He stops short. A line of hovitos warriors stand in the way keeping him at bay with spears.

6) Another group hovitos surround three Nazi goons.

7) Another soldier stands against a wall, arms in the air, an armed Hovitos keeping him there at arrow-point.

8) The husky climbs up onto Rudger, licking his face.

BISHOP Oh! Good dog. Good little pooch.

9) Various hovitos warriors stand looking over the clearing where the zombies had been only moments ago. 

WIDER

The rain begins to slow. All seems to grow quiet now as we:

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. THE AMAZON - EARLY MORNING - ESTABLISHING

The sun begins to rise over Brazil.

EXT. THE NAZI COMPOUND - EARLY MORNING

Several bound Nazis are guarded by a ring of hovitos warriors. The Chief watches as the last prisoner is tied up. The Chief turns moving away from the Nazi prisoners, passing Rudger and patting him on the shoulder along the way.

The bodyguard approaches a small tent erected outside the temple.

INSIDE THE TENT

The Chief pokes his head in mumbling in hovitos.

Marion sits on the ground cradling Indy who lies on his back in her lap. The husky is curled up beside him. Indy slowly pets his dog. 

Indy feigns a nod, before the Chief disappears.

MARION What'd he say?

INDY (aching)  
I have no idea...

Indy GROANS, sitting upright as Marion reaches up to caress his eye-patch. 

MARION My God Indy, look at us. Is this retirement?

INDY Guess so. And I tell you it's not for me.

Marion smiles for only a moment before her smile fades. She fixes on Indy who keeps his gaze forward. He feels her stare, mustering the courage. Finally he turns.

INDY I can't retire, Marion. Not yet.

Marion says nothing, her eyes searching his.

INDY Like Monsieur Gedde said-  
Archaeology... the adventure to find ourselves. I found myself and my place is in it.

A pause. Marion allows an agitated smirk to appears on her lips. She knows it's the right choice.

MARION Back from the dead then?  
(beat; a sigh)  
What's a girl like me to do with a guy like you?

INDY (that Indy smirk)  
...Trust him.

OUTSIDE THE TENT - LATER

Indy and Marion emerge and we now SEE A LARGE HOT-AIR BALLOON HAS JUST FINISHED INFLATING outside the Nazi compound!

Rudger finishes bowing to the hovitos Chief and turns to greet Indy. Rudger now looks like a truly battle-weary warrior, his clothes torn, his hair tussled and native war-  
paint smeared across his face.

BISHOP Dr. Jones, they say you were shot? I was too, isn't it marvelous!  
(laughs; stars in his eyes)  
Crikey, my first expedition. The Spear of Destiny and to top it off, we were shot! The archery club won't believe us!

INDY Believe you, Rudger.

Rudger stops babbling and turns to Indy. Confused...

BISHOP Me? B-But... you were the one who...

INDY (cutting in)  
I was the one who assisted the "up-  
and-coming Rudger Bishop" in uncovering one of archaeologies greatest discoveries. Besides, Marion and I don't feel much like waiting around for the authorities. 

BISHOP (lost for words)  
Thank you.  
(beat)  
Suppose that means I'm off to Scotland to recover the scrolls then?

INDY You had better watch your back in Scotland, sonny. I've decided to delay my retirement.

BISHOP (smiles; facetious)  
My competitor thinking of retirement, was he? Well you're too young for that, aren't you? 

INDY Young at heart, kid.

BISHOP (extends hand)  
Then until we meet again, Dr. Jones.

INDY (shakes)  
Please. My competitors call me Indy.

Rudger tips his hat as Indy turns to join Marion in the hot-air balloon. The husky follows him in.

The Hovitos natives gather around.

IN THE BALLOON

Marion glances down at the husky who pants playfully.

MARION Did you decide on a name for him?

Indy smirks... and nods.

MARION (beat; curious)  
Henry?

INDY (beat; shakes his head)  
...Indiana.

The husky BARKS immediately as if it instinctively knows its name. Marion smiles, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the neck of her eye-patch wearing adventure.

MARION "Indiana." Now there's a name I wouldn't mind having.

She leans in and they kiss. There is CHEERING ALL AROUND.

WIDER

The kiss continues as the hot-air balloon rises into the air. The natives cheer. Rudger waves. Indy and Marion wave back as the balloon ascends higher and higher.

ROLL CREDITS

THE END 


End file.
